


Software Malfunction

by Athaelstann



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sherlock is an android, Suicide, futuristic AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athaelstann/pseuds/Athaelstann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Pensi che non sarei in grado di amarti? Solo perché sono fatto di metallo, e hai una programmazione dettagliata?” il dottore si appoggiò sul suo gomito, e abbassò lo sguardo. “Io non sono altro che sangue e ossa, e tessuti. Cose che sono riuscite a mettersi insieme in modo da farmi esattamente così. Proprio come tu sei stato messo insieme per diventare come sei. Quando ti bacio-” lo fece, brevemente, per avvalorare ciò che stava dicendo. Poi più profondamente, ed indugiando, perché poteva farlo. “Quando ti tocco, o ti sorrido, per te è diverso da come era quando lo hanno fatto altri in passato?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Software Malfunction

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Software Malfunction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/649247) by [tiger_in_the_flightdeck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiger_in_the_flightdeck/pseuds/tiger_in_the_flightdeck). 



> Nota della Traduttrice: Ho lavorato su questa storia per un paio di mesi, ed era veramente tanto che non leggevo qualcosa di così meravigliosamente devastante, probabilmente da Alone on the Water. Purtroppo, la storia originale era molto complessa e, in alcuni punti, veramente difficile da rendere in italiano, per cui vi chiedo scusa se alcune espressioni potrebbero risultare stravolte, poiché il mio inglese non è perfetto. Detto questo vi consiglio, se ne siete in grado, di leggere l'originale perché, come in tutte le cose, è sempre migliore. Ma se preferite leggerla più comodamente in italiano, spero di essere stata in grado di darvi una buona traduzione. Ovviamente, accetterò tutti i vostri consigli per migliorare la storia, se perderete un po' di tempo a dirmeli. È una os veramente lunga, ma merita uno sguardo, quindi vi chiedo solo molta pazienza, alla fine non ve ne pentirete. Avviso subito la presenza di scene esplicite e di molto angst, a chi non piacessero queste cose, può tranquillamente cambiare storia.   
> Tutti i complimenti vanno all'autrice, tiger_in_the_flightdeck, che è stata molto gentile e disponibile nel darmi il permesso di tradurre questo piccolo capolavoro.   
> Qui, il link dell'originale http://archiveofourown.org/works/649247.  
> Alla fine della storia, troverete tutte le traduzioni dei vari codici binari.  
> Grazie, e buona lettura,  
> Un abbraccio,  
> Ely.

SOFTWARE MALFUNCTION

 

“Sembra che il posto sia stato chiuso ermeticamente dopo l'attacco.” dichiara il tenente Trevor, digitando sul suo schermo

“Mi domando per quanto a lungo sarebbe andata alla deriva.”

 

Il maggiore Nichols posò una mano sulla spalla del giovane. “Puoi oltrepassare i suoi protocolli di sicurezza?” chiese, non preoccupandosi di fingere di sapere cosa stesse facendo sul suo apparecchio.

 

“Andiamo, Val. Sono io. Dammi tre minuti, una pacca sul didietro, e quella pupa canterà a voce alta i suoi codici per noi.” ammiccò, scosse i fianchi e tornò a lavoro.

 

La squadra di salvataggio aveva localizzato una nave a 13.68 gradi lontano dalla rotta usuale dalla Stazione Spaziale di Trafalgar alla terza luna di Bahlyn. Era completamente senza carburante. Neanche un piccolo faro sugli scanner di Trevor.

 

“Gesù...” mormorò lui.

 

“Cos'è successo? Sei entrato?”

 

Trevor tenne alto lo schermo, mentre la nave di salvataggio approdava verso il fantasma. “La Baker, quella là? Era stata data per dispersa, con tutto l'equipaggio.” si leccò le labbra, e ricontrollò due volte i suoi dati. “Più di centocinquanta anni fa, Val.”

 

Entrare nella Baker fu un compito semplice. Senza i supporti di sistema attivi, accettò le procedure di approdo. La squadra di ricognizione di tre persone aspettò il tempo della decompressione in silenzio.

Quando le porte della Baker si aprirono per loro, si tennero addosso le maschere, nonostante l'ossigeno d'emergenza che avevano pompato nella nave.

 

“Adesso siamo dentro, otteniamo una lettura. Debole. Troppo debole per aver fatto breccia nello scafo. Probabilmente un comune apparecchio che è stato lasciato attaccato quando il... beh, quando ciò che è successo è successo. O uno stereo. Qualcosa con una batteria per un backup. Due livelli più in basso, sembra fosse il laboratorio di ricerca medica.”

 

Il maggiore Nichols scrollò le spalle. “Sembra un posto come un altro da cui cominciare.”

 

A Trevor servirono diversi tentativi per oltrepassare le porte del laboratorio. Finalmente, quando gli altri membri della squadra stavano iniziando a muoversi infastiditi, le porte si aprirono con un sibilo generato dal rilascio di pressione.

 

La stanza era un disastro. I tavoli erano stati ribaltati, e molti corpi mummificati giacevano nel punto in cui erano morti. Lo stato preservato dei resti rese chiara la fine della Baker. Erano stati attaccati.

 

“Cazzo... Sono tutti...” Trevor si coprì la bocca con la mano. La sua pelle già pallida si schiarì ulteriormente, le sue lentiggini spiccavano in netto rilievo. “Val... Io...”

 

“Respiri profondi, ragazzino.” il maggiore Nichols gli diede una pacca sulla schiena. “Dov'è quel dispositivo? Forse è una registrazione.”

 

“È... Là, là dietro.” indicò un gruppo di contatori rovinati. Fece pochi, esitanti passi in avanti, poi i suoi occhi si strinsero. “Quello è... Mio dio, Val. Guarda qua.”

 

Nichols e il soldato semplice Denis lo seguirono dietro i rottami. “Questa cosa dovrebbe stare in un museo!”

 

Iniziò ad inginocchiarsi accanto all'androide, poi barcollò indietro. Stava stringendo la mano secca di un corpo.

 

“Lasciamolo solo per adesso.” Nichols carezzò la nuca di Trevor per confortarlo.

 

La squadra lavorò per molte ore, localizzando più corpi possibile su quel livello, e sigillandoli in sacche di contenimento biologiche. Lasciarono solo l'androide, finché non fu il momento di portare via il corpo a cui era aggrappato.

 

“Sembra così reale.” mormorò Denis, toccando i morbidi, scuri capelli sintetici, e sfiorando la sua guancia.

“Sembra una persona.”

 

Trevor alzò il robot con un mugolio di sforzo, e lo portò su un tavolo ancora non ribaltato. Lo sdraiò e controllò entrambi i polsi per il codice seriale di riconoscimento. “È un... um... aiuto per la masturbazione, Denis. È fatto per sembrare reale. Nessuno vorrebbe scoparsi un androide che è solamente un dildo con un paio di labbra. Questo qui, e un 5h3r10ck, apparentemente.” Premette l'interno del polso destro, dopo aver agganciato la macchina alla sua batteria di riserva. Il suo dito indice si contrasse mentre iniziava la procedura di avvio.

 

_Inizio sequenza di avvio. Riavviare dal momento del precedente arresto? Sì/No?_

 

_Sì._

_File corrotto. Memoria non trovata. Riavviare dall'ultimo salvataggio effettuato? Sì/No?_

_Sì._

_Protocolli di avviamento iniziati. Apertura dati. Per favore attendere il recupero dei file di back-up._

_Riavvio completato. Diagnosi di sistema in corso. Trovato malfunzionamento nel software. Eseguire riparo forzato? Sì/No?_

_Attivate funzioni di linguaggio._

“John?” l'androide alzò al testa e si guardò intorno. Nessuno degli umani che lo fissavano gli erano familiari. Fece una ricerca nel suo disco rigido, ma non riuscì a combinare le facce con nessuna che conoscesse. “Dov'è John? Lui era...” il file era corrotto. Non sapeva dove fosse John. L'ultimo file audio-visivo che aveva di John era la sua mano che stringeva quella dell'altro, premendo gentilmente. Poi John aveva detto... cosa aveva detto? Nel suo disco rigido mancava qualcosa. Qualcosa non era connesso. “Se sapete dove è il mio John, apprezzerei molto che mi indirizzaste verso di lui.” poi, come i modi di John gli avevano insegnato, aggiunse, quasi come un ripensamento “Per favore.”

 

Trevor gli carezzò il ginocchio “Ascolta, 5h3-”

 

“Sherlock” l'androide inclinò la testa di lato, e sorrise, chiudendo gli occhi. Se distendeva la mano, il ricordo delle dita di John ritornava brevemente. “John mi chiamava Sherlock”.

 

01001001 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01101001 01110100 00111111 [1]

****

**_Centocinquantasette anni prima._ **

****

Il capitano Watson salutò il capo del personale di sicurezza della nave quando fu condotto a bordo. “Wow, qua ci sono davvero Grandi Stivali e Pallottole.” ridacchiò il giovane soldato appena diventato dottore, mentre si toglieva la borsa dalla spalla.

 

Lestrade, capo della sicurezza, lo salutò di rimando e ridacchiò piano. “Per questo viaggio abbiamo qualche centinaio di tipi del governo a bordo, più le loro famiglie ed i dipendenti. Il che fa più o meno 1500 solo in quest'ala della nave” spiegò mentre accompagnava il dottore attraverso i livelli verso l'infermeria. “Dio mi perdoni, qualcuno gli vada addosso, o gli rovesci addosso il sale. Ho un intero reparto della sicurezza che lavora sotto di me, ed è dannatamente ridicolo”.

 

John sorrise all'altro uomo mentre cercava di mantenere il ritmo, nonostante la ferita. "Beh, se mai mi annoiassi di fare ingessature, o di dire alle persone che non hanno la demenza spaziale, potrei farti una visitina, vedere come te la passi".

 

"Giusto. Eri nelle milizie di Sua Maestà, vero? Sulla terra, o eri nella fanteria?"

 

Piegando la testa, John si accarezzò la coscia con una mano tremante. "Tranne per i viaggi sulle navette spaziali da luna a luna, i miei stivali sono sempre stati a terra. Questa è la prima volta in cui mi trovi veramente su una nave. Non pensavo sarebbe stato così spazioso".

 

"La Baker non è una nave da trasporto" spiegò Lestrade. "Tecnicamente è più una città sospesa. Questa piccola ha un laboratorio completamente funzionante in cui puoi giocare, tre palestre, una serra, e molte cucine. Staff ed impiegati, come me e te occupano una parte. Il resto è preso da dignitari, politici e persone simili. È un grande, bellissimo, vecchio uccello" disse accarezzando affettuosamente una parete.

 

"Giusto. Farò finta che ''vecchio'' non sia una parola che mi spaventa" John si strofinò la bocca con il retro della mano. "Allora, perché non mi mostri il laboratorio?"

 

01000001 01100110 01100111 01101000 01100001 01101110 01101001 01110011 01110100 01100001 01101110 00100000 01101111 01110010 00100000 01001001 01110010 01100001 01110001 00111111 [2]

 

Fischiettando, John diede un'occhiata all'ampio e ben equipaggiato laboratorio. Una giovane donna con i capelli stretti in una severa crocchia salutò Lestrade. "Questo è il nuovo dottore?" chiese, inutilmente. Il simbolo che indicava che John fosse un medico era in bella mostra sul suo petto e la sua manica.

 

"Giusto, sì" John avanzò di qualche passo e le porse la mano "Capitano John Watson, ero di sta..."

 

"Di stanza in un pianeta deserto, a giudicare dall'abbronzatura". Una profonda, in qualche modo musicale voce spuntò da dietro l'angolo.

 

"Accidenti. Lo sta facendo di nuovo, Signore".

 

"Ignoralo Donovan. È solo un giocattolo".

 

Lisciandosi gli abiti, John raggiunse il giovane uomo, in piedi dietro l'angolo. Indossava qualcosa di molto simile ad un'uniforme infermieristica, ma di un viola intenso. Sorrise educatamente a John "Hai subito una ferita piuttosto traumatica alla tua..." osservò John rapidamente "Spalla sinistra. La tua abbronzatura suggerisce un lavoro all'aperto, su un pianeta deserto. Tranne l'inutile zoppicare, sembri sano. Ti senti in colpa per non aver contattato tuo fratello prima di arruolarti come chirurgo sulla Baker". Inclinò la testa di lato ed intrecciò le mani dietro la schiena. "Ho fatto qualche errore, Dottor Watson? In caso ne avessi commessi, ti prego di correggermi. La correzione è l'unico modo che abbia di imparare".

 

Prima che John fosse in grado di aprire la sua bocca per fare la più piccola delle correzioni, Donovan spintonò l'uomo con forza, nel petto. Venne sbalzato indietro di pochi passi, prima di riprendere il controllo di sé. Guardò in basso verso la macchia sul suo petto con confusione. "Perché..."

 

"Ignori quella cosa, dottore. Sta solo cercando di mettersi in mostra" ghignò la donna.

 

"Quella cosa?"chiese John, prendendo l'uomo per un braccio e strattonandoglielo da dietro la schiena. Quasi di certo doveva esserci un numero di serie all'interno di uno dei polsi. "Sei un androide? Wow. Non ne ho mai visto uno che sembrasse così realistico". Fece scorrere la mano sulla pelle sintetica. Era calda al suo tocco.

"Incredibile".

 

"È solo una bambola per scopare" precisò Donovan. Prese la macchina per il mento e premette un pollice contro il suo labbro inferiore. "Alcuni tipi sulla nave lo usano per speciali commissioni. Guardalo. Ovviamente è una bambola per scopare".

 

" 'Compagno', Sergente Donovan" la corresse l'androide, guardando in basso verso la mano che si stava ancora muovendo sulla sua pelle. "Non le piaccio" confessò, e sembrò quasi felice di questo fatto. "L'ho informata dell'infedeltà del suo amante, e lei crede ancora che io sia da biasimare per questo".

 

La donna sbuffò. "C'è un difetto nella sua programmazione. Le funzioni dell'hardware sono normali. Sai, il suo cazzo diventa duro, sa come baciare e succhiare. Semplicemente non sintetizza le emozioni, o le reazioni che si suppone debba avere. Il suo proprietario era incazzato. Invece di rimandare indietro questa dannata cosa, l'ha venduta come una specie di tuttofare. Magari non sarà in grado di fingere lussuria ed eccitazione, ma sa portare un vassoio. Solo che non chiude quella dannata bocca".

 

John lesse ad alta voce il codice di riconoscimento della macchina. "Un nome un po' complicato, amico. Siccome starò qua sotto per un po', ti dispiace se ti chiamo in un altro modo?" lasciò andare la sua mano, che ricadde mollemente contro la sua coscia. "5h3r... Mh... non vedo l'ora di lavorare con te, Sherlock".

 

01001001 00100000 01100100 01101001 01100100 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01101011 01101110 01101111 01110111 00101100 00100000 01001001 00100000 01110011 01100001 01110111 [3]

 

"Non puoi fare quella mossa, Sherlock. È contro le regole".

 

Sherlock si accigliò, guardò il tabellone e rimise il suo pezzo a posto. "Ma mi fossi mosso qui, avrei vinto" puntualizzò, una nota imbronciata nella voce.

 

Erano seduti a terra in un angolo del Laboratorio di Ricerca, con un gioco da tavolo. Sherlock aveva perso tre partite di seguito, ma insisteva per farne altre. John aveva scoperto il costante bisogno dell'androide di intrattenimento la terza settimana in cui lavoravano insieme, quando aveva rovesciato un intero vassoio di provette. L'acido gli aveva corroso i vestiti e sciolto alcune chiazze di pelle sintetica, ma era sembrato pieno di gioia per l'attenzione ricevuta da John durante la sua guarigione.

 

Ora, come premio per il suo comportamento, John giocava con lui. Più che altro giochi da tavola, ma il dottore si era ripromesso di portare sempre con sé un mazzo di carte e di tenersi un'ampia gamma di indovinelli e battute pronte per l'occasione.

 

Mentre le settimane scorrevano, lo zoppicare di John scomparve gradualmente, finché riuscì a fingere non fosse mai iniziato. Con la coda dell'occhio, mentre si fissava il ginocchio pieno di meraviglia, poteva vedere il piccolo sorrisetto compiaciuto che si andava disegnando sulle labbra di Sherlock.

 

"Ecco perché non puoi fare quella mossa. Non puoi semplicemente saltare da una parte all'altra dell'intero tabellone. Devi seguire i percorsi consentiti" John sogghignò mentre faceva le sue prossime tre mosse.

 

Increspando le labbra, Sherlock fece scivolare il suo pezzo in un nuovo punto, e indirizzò uno sguardo compiaciuto a John. Quest'ultimo lo batté in quattro mosse.

 

"Un'altra" sentenziò Sherlock, piuttosto che richiederlo gentilmente, riposizionando tutti i pezzi sul tabellone.

 

"Sherlock, avrei del lavoro da fare oggi". John rise, ma fece la sua prima mossa del nuovo gioco.

 

Finirono per giocare per ore, scambiandosi battute e storielle.

 

"Aspetta, quindi era ancora _dentro di te_ quando lei è arrivata, e ancora pretende di negarlo?" sbuffò John.

 

Fingendo una voce alta e nasale, Sherlock imitò l'esaminatore medico in questione " 'S-Sally... Cosa ci fai qui? Stavo s-s-solo aiutando il robot a fare un controllo.' Nel frattempo, io stavo facendo un'analisi di sistema nel computer di bordo della nave".

 

Senza riuscire a trattenere le risate, John collassò su un fianco "Un controllo! Dio, e lei continua a dare la colpa a te?"

 

"Beh" disse, tornando alla sua regolare voce, profonda e ricca, ed alzando le spalle "Non è molto intelligente. Del resto, lei ha scelto lui come partner sessuale e romantico. Quanto furba poteva essere?"

 

La macchina sembrò abbastanza deliziata dal suono della risata di John. Chiudendo gli occhi, salvò la clip audio per un ulteriore esame.

 

01010100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110011 00100000 01100001 01101101 01100001 01111010 01101001 01101110 01100111 [4]

 

"Sei impegnato, amico?" chiese John una sera, all'incirca un mese dopo. Posò il suo vassoio con la cena accanto a Sherlock, e lo sfiorò sul braccio per accertarsi che non fosse in standby. L'androide se ne era stata a fissare apparentemente il nulla per la maggior parte della giornata.

 

Erano nel laboratorio, che ormai era diventato come casa per John. L'androide aveva dato prova di essere molto d'aiuto, anche se lievemente scoraggiante. Aveva una conoscenza quasi inesauribile di malattie e virus, sembrava essere in grado di comunicare direttamente con i computer presenti nel laboratorio, e parlava ogni volta che John si sentiva annoiato o solo.

 

"Non abbiamo mai fatto sesso".

 

John si strozzò con la pasta. Tossendo ed asciugandosi la bocca, ridacchiò "No. Non l'abbiamo fatto. Da dove diavolo è saltata fuori questa, Sherlock?"

 

"Mi hai chiamato 'amico', John. Come posso essere tuo amico, se non abbiamo mai fatto sesso?" chiese a John, con un piccolo sorriso sulle sue labbra.

 

Balbettando, John spinse da parte il suo piatto "No, Sherlock, intendevo 'amico' nel senso di... Non come... non come un partner. È una parola che ha diversi significati..." i suoi occhi si restrinsero, guardando il sorriso sul volto dell'androide farsi più ampio. "Mi stai prendendo in giro!" rise, orgoglioso "Dove hai imparato a farlo?"

 

Sherlock fece un'alzata di spalle, e rimise il piatto di John davanti a lui "Da te. Stavo pensando alle diverse situazioni in cui avrei potuto fare pratica. Sono stato bravo, come primo tentativo?"

 

Mandando giù qualche boccone di pasta, John diede di gomito alla macchina, con il piede da sotto il tavolo "Me l'hai fatta, quindi... sì. Direi che è stato un bel successo. Ben fatto. Allora, cosa stavi facendo quando sono arrivato? Mi sei sembrato un po' estraniato".

 

Le mani di Sherlock si mossero nell'aria, agitandosi pigramente "Contavo i granelli di polvere. Il sistema di filtraggio di questa stanza non li ferma tutti. Alcuni sono tuoi. Cellule epiteliali, dei tuoi capelli. Parti di te che non sono più parti di te" aggrottò le sopracciglia "Non credo che questo mi piaccia, John".

 

John gli prese la mano, allacciando assieme le loro dita. "Non preoccuparti per questo. Sono ancora quasi tutto qui". Strinse Sherlock prima di lasciarlo andare per finire il proprio pasto "Oh, giusto. Ero passato per chiederti qualcosa. A meno che la signorina Hooper abbia piani per te, verresti nella mia zona stasera? Ho qualcosa che mi piacerebbe provare".

 

Sherlock chiuse brevemente gli occhi, poi annuì "Non ho nulla per cui sia richiesto. Posso venire con te adesso, se vuoi".

 

"Sicuro. Ho tutto il resto della serata libera, salvo le emergenze. Pronto?"

 

Sherlock prese il vassoio di John, piazzandolo nello scivolo per farlo ripulire, poi prese di nuovo la mano del dottore. "Sì, certamente. Non ho mai visto i tuoi alloggi. Sono certo che si riveleranno pieni di informazioni utili. Cosa dovrei cancellare per fare spazio alle nuove conoscenze?" sporse la testa verso quella di John mentre camminavano, un'abitudine che non sapeva spiegarsi. "Questa è sempre la parte peggiore".

 

"È sempre così difficile, imparare nuove cose?" chiese John, carezzando le nocche dell'androide con il pollice.

 

"Solo quando devo spostare le cose per fare un back up. O peggio, cancellare cose intere. Non posso mai essere certo di non aver bisogno di un altro po' di informazioni accessorie. Dopo il tuo arrivo, ho cancellato qualcosa per fare spazio ai sistemi per il riconoscimento del rango militare. Poi la signorina Hooper mi ha chiesto di farle un toast. Ero nel panico perché, evidentemente, avevo scelto di cancellare il pane. La tua risata è un suono meraviglioso, John".

 

"Mi piace che tu mi faccia ridere" John compose il codice di sicurezza che garantiva loro l'accesso alla sua piccola stanza. Consisteva in un piccolo salotto, con un cucinotto per quando non aveva voglia di andare alla mensa, un corridoio e un'alcova per dormire. "Non è molto, ma per me è perfetto" John sorrise, spostando un paio di libri dal divano. "Perché non... Dio, Sherlock, cosa stai facendo?"

 

Sherlock se ne stava nudo nell'ingresso, i vestiti arrotolati attorno alle caviglie. Sporgente dalla lisca pelle nuda, il suo pene era completamente eretto. Il suo volto, però, era privo di emozioni. "Se gradisci un incontro sessuale più realistico, devi riempire le mie riserve di seme. Il mio precedente proprietario non se ne curava, ma la mia analisi della tua personalità implica che tu gradisca vedermi eiaculare. Inoltre non ho la funzione di auto-lubrificazione. Era un aggiornamento che a Jim non sembrava necessario". Camminò fuori dai suoi vestiti e posò una mano sulle spalle di John, chinandosi per offrirgli un bacio.

 

"No... Sherlock, no" John gli prese una mano e lo guidò verso il divano. Sedendosi, raggiunse i pulsanti e chiuse la porta. "Non ti ho chiesto di venire qui per... no. Non per il sesso" si inginocchiò ed aiutò Sherlock a rinfilarsi nei suoi vestiti. "Puoi togliere questa cosa?"

 

"Cosa? Oh. Quella." Sherlock batté le palpebre per un attimo, poi la sua erezione si abbassò. "Meglio?"

 

"Sì. Sono meno distratto adesso" John si mosse per sedersi sul divano accanto all'altro "Ti ho chiesto di venire qui così posso dare un'occhiata al tuo hard disk. So che hai molto potenziale bloccato là dentro, e voglio vedere se riesco a sbloccarlo".

 

"Potenziale? John, io sono semplicemente ciò che vedi. Non ho profondità nascoste. Posso portare vassoi, conto la polvere e mi dimentico cosa sia un toast".

 

John prese una delle lunghe e pallide mani di Sherlock. Strofinò la punta delle dita contro il codice alfanumerico sul suo polso. "Diventi confuso quando qualcuno fa qualcosa di offensivo. Non ti piace che parti di me non sono più attaccate al mio corpo. Vai nel panico per un toast" John portò la mano alle sue labbra, lasciando un leggero bacio su di essa. "E fai gli scherzi".

 

Sherlock vide la sua mano muoversi. Qualcosa, sepolto nella sua CPU gli disse che avrebbe dovuto rispondere alla carezza. Semplicemente non sapeva come farlo. "Puoi provare, se vuoi. Mi scuso in anticipo, se non potrai ripararmi".

 

01010111 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01100100 01101111 00100000 01110010 01100101 01100001 01101100 00100000 01110000 01100101 01101111 01110000 01101100 01100101 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01101110 00111111 [5]

 

John inserì gli spilli nei minuscoli fori sulla schiena di Sherlock. L'androide era sdraiato sulla pancia, con gli zigomi poggiati sulle braccia.

 

"Stai scomodo?"

 

"No, John" mugugnò Sherlock, suonando assonnato. "Va... bene".

 

Girando gli spilli, John alzò la sezione di pelle sintetica per esporre i circuiti di Sherlock. Connesse i cavi al suo computer personale, poggiandolo sulla schiena dell'androide. "Te lo chiederò un'ultima volta. Ti spiace se faccio questo?" ottenne l'accesso al software interno di Sherlock, portando alla luce i file per cercare di trovare il bug.

 

Per un momento, Sherlock si mordicchiò un labbro. "Non mi piace essere rotto" disse alla fine. "So che ci sono parti di me a cui non riesco ad accedere. Ma sono preoccupato che non ti piacerò, se quelle parti sono sgradevoli".

 

Sorridendo, John intrecciò le sue dita ai riccioli di Sherlock. "Questo non accadrà mai. Lo prometto. Quello che sto facendo dovrebbe solo aiutarti a sentire le cose. E sviluppare le abilità che servono per prendere decisioni consapevoli e senzienti. Quindi, se Anderson prova di nuovo a dirti di fare il giocoliere con le provette di acido, saprai abbastanza bene come dirgli di fottersi".

 

Per il modo in cui il suo sistema era fatto adesso, Sherlock non era in grado di rifiutare un ordine diretto. Non aveva in atto alcun protocollo di autoconservazione. Chiunque avrebbe potuto dirgli di andare a farsi smantellare e lui lo avrebbe fatto.

 

"Sono riuscito a fare il giocoliere, no?" disse Sherlock imbronciato, sbirciando John attraverso la sua spessa frangia. "Comunque, penso che potrei divertirmi nel dire ad Anderson di... In realtà, non voglio immaginarlo a copulare con se stesso. Vai avanti, John. Se sei sicuro di poter correggere il bug, ti prego di farlo".

 

"Farò del mio meglio. Adesso devo metterti in standby, per lavorare. Sarò qui, comunque, quando ti riavvierai". Chinò la testa, e lasciò un leggero bacio sull'orecchio della macchina. "Sogni d'oro, Sherlock".

 

"Io non..." lo spegnimento arrivò a completarsi, tagliando le sue parole.

 

01001001 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01101001 01110010 00100000 01110010 01100101 01100001 01101100 00100000 01101100 01101001 01110110 01100101 01110011 00111111 [6]

 

"John?"

 

Il dottore si volse, avvolgendo il suo braccio attorno al morbido e tiepido corpo accanto al suo. "Torna a dormire, amore" mugugnò, tirando la coperta sopra di loro.

 

"Non posso, John. La mia sequenza di avviamento è completata. Puoi svegliarmi?"

 

"Merda, mi dispiace, Sherlock. Ho lavorato sul tuo sistema per ore". John si sostenne sul gomito, stropicciandosi un occhio con la mano. "Non volevo addormentarmi. Volevo essere lì per te quando ti saresti svegliato. Come vanno le cose?"

 

Sherlock aggrottò le sopracciglia e si guardò intorno. "Non ne sono certo. La mia sequenza di avviamento ha fatto menzione di un piccolo malfunzionamento nel sistema. Ma non... dentro ci sono cose nuove. Non so quali siano state installate nuovamente, o quali semplicemente ristabilite. Non so se sono ancora rotto".

 

Accendendo la luce nella piccola alcova, John si sedette sul letto. "Ti senti angustiato. Questo è un buon segno. Ho lasciato solo un paio di cose. Il... ho fatto in modo che tu non dovessi obbedire a chiunque, me incluso, a meno che essi non accedano al tuo sistema interno come ho appena fatto io. Ho tolto più o meno tre terabyte di atti sessuali sadomasochisti - mi sono riproposto di parlarne con il tuo precedente proprietario, a proposito. La maggioranza di ciò che aveva ti aveva installato è illegale su quasi tutti i pianeti - e ho fortificato le tue caratteristiche di difesa. Sei in grado di controllare i tuoi protocolli di sicurezza, le tue funzioni quotidiane e la tua obbedienza. Sei in grado di controllare te stesso, adesso, Sherlock".

 

Sherlock si sedette, e guardò le sue dita flettersi e muoversi. Fisicamente, tutto sembrava funzionare come sempre. "Mi hai riparato? Adesso sono in grado di provare le cose nel modo che dovrei? Felicità, rabbia, lussuria, aff-"

 

John si sporse attraverso il piccolo spazio fra loro, premendo assieme le loro labbra. Si aggrappò alla nuca di Sherlock, per approfondire il bacio. Dopo poche dozzine di battiti del cuore, si scostò con un sorriso. "Questo come ti è sembrato?"

 

Sherlock si leccò le labbra, e considerò la domanda. "Le tue labbra sono morbide. Calde. Il tuo labbro inferiore esercita una pressione maggiore di quello superiore. Non ti sei lavato i denti dopo aver cenato. Le tue labbra sono asciutte, ma non al punto di essere screpolate, il che è strano, visto quando spesso le lecchi".

 

Ridendo piano, John attirò Sherlock sul suo petto, e si sdraiò nuovamente, con l'androide poggiato sul suo cuore. "Queste erano le sensazioni fisiche. Cosa hai provato?"

 

Sherlock si prese tempo per rispondere. Era distratto dalla consapevolezza che la linfa vitale di John pulsava sotto la sua guancia. Giocherellò con le piastrine del soldato, tirando la catenella e lasciando i due dischetti sbattere assieme. "È  stato..." mormorò alla fine, avvolgendo le braccia attorno al petto di John "È stato come la tua risata".

 

01011001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100001 01101101 01100001 01111010 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100001 [7]

 

Durante i mesi seguenti, Sherlock non si allontanò molto da John. Andava in giro a cercarlo, se veniva lasciato da solo nel laboratorio per più di un'ora. Quando John faceva fisioterapia, o giusto degli esercizi, Sherlock si sedeva silenzioso in un angolo, a guardarlo.

 

"Vuoi aiutarmi?" chiese John un pomeriggio, asciugandosi il sudore dal collo con un sorriso.

 

"Pensavo che era esattamente cosa stavo facendo" puntualizzò Sherlock, le mani educatamente giunte in grembo.

 

"No, mi stai guardando, Sherlock. Vieni qua" gesticolò, tornando a sdraiarsi sulla panca, ed indicando un punto alle sue spalle. "Tieni semplicemente le mani sotto la barra, e tirala su se perdo equilibrio, o inizio a scivolare". Fece scivolare Sherlock nella sua posizione prima di alzare il peso.

 

"Sei molto forte".

 

Con una risatina, che era piuttosto un grugnito, John digrignò i denti. "Il mio corpo non dà il massimo qua fuori. Sono fatto per stare a terra, non per... fluttuare in orbita". Flettendo le sue mani, John aggiustò la presa sulla barra. "E con questa cazzo di ferita d'arma da fuoco, tutto il lato sinistro del mio corpo diventa debole e intorpidito".

 

Sherlock alzò facilmente la barra per cui John si sforzava tanto, e la rimise sui sostegni. "Vuoi tornare a casa" osservò, calmo. Allungò a John un asciugamano per tergersi di nuovo.

 

"Un po', sì". John si sporse per raggiungere la camicia di Sherlock ed attirarlo a sé. Allacciò le braccia attorno alla sua vita magra, guardando in alto verso il suo viso. "Devo ammettere che sento un po' di nostalgia. Non per qualcun altro, solo per... non lo so... mi manca essere in grado di camminare, e non sentire il terreno muoversi sotto di me.  O aprire una dannata finestra e sentire il vento. E la neve. Dio, quanto mi manca la neve".

 

Sherlock carezzò la nuca di John con la propria mano. "Io sono sempre stato qui sulla Baker, da quando sono stato attivato. Ho cancellato il pianeta d'origine del mio costruttore". Si voltò e si guardò sotto la cintura. "Apparentemente sono stato sviluppato dalla Holmes Science and Technology".

 

Gli occhi sgranati, John voltò l'androide e abbassò i suoi pantaloni fin sotto i fianchi. Non c'era nulla sulla pelle. "Tu..." lo guardò, aprendosi in un luminoso e tenero sorriso. "Stai migliorando con gli scherzi, amore". Gli tirò su di nuovo gli scuri pantaloni viola, e gli diede un colpetto sul fondoschiena. "Sono impressionato".

 

Sherlock si illuminò. "Grazie, John. Sei un eccellente insegnante". Si allontanò e porse una mano a John per tirarsi su. "Un bagno, credo, e poi a cena". La macchina intrecciò assieme le loro dita, come sempre, e camminò con John verso il suo alloggio.

 

01011001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100110 01100001 01101110 01110100 01100001 01110011 01110100 01101001 01100011 00100001 [8]

 

"Non mi hai ancora baciato di nuovo" disse Sherlock una sera tardi. Teneva in equilibrio sulla propria testa dei libri e delle provette, per una ragione poco discernibile. John sospettava che fosse annoiato.

 

"Brillante deduzione, Sherlock, non l'ho fatto". John alzò lo sguardo dal microscopio che stava utilizzando.

 

Su una nave come la Baker, il più piccolo malessere sarebbe potuto diventare esplosivo. C'erano storie di navi ammorbate, che fluttuavano senza equipaggio nello spazio, tutte le persone a bordo morte. E tutto perché qualcuno era salito a bordo con l'influenza. Come capo della ricerca medica sulla Baker, la maggior parte del lavoro di John consisteva nel monitorare ogni possibile malattia. Sul vetrino, aveva qualche goccia del sangue di Anderson, da quando l'uomo aveva avuto alcuni attacchi di tosse. Finora, John non era riuscito a trovare nulla di fisicamente sbagliato nell'uomo.

 

"Perché non l'hai fatto?" Sherlock lo fissò, misurando a grandi passi la stanza, sembrando enormemente compiaciuto di se stesso nel non far cadere alcuno degli oggetti dalla sua testa.

 

Sospirando lievemente, John spense il microscopio, donando a Sherlock la sua completa attenzione. "Perché devi tirarlo fuori adesso?". Incrociò le braccia sul petto e si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia.

 

Sherlock fece spallucce, afferrando una provetta che stava traballando ed era prossima a cadere. "Questo è il primo momento in cui siamo soli, da quattro giorni. Mi hai detto che non mi è permesso discutere faccende private con te alla presenza di altre persone". Si voltò, le braccia distese. "Siamo soli. Discutiamo".

 

"Per prima cosa dimmi, stai cercando ancora di scherzare?"

 

Sherlock considerò la cosa per un momento. "No. Ma potrei. Se ti facesse piacere. Ho casualmente sentito Lestrade dirne una a proposito di un atto fisicamente impossibile, tre capre ed una scimmia cieca. Non l'ho capita, ma ha fatto ridere le persone accanto a lui. Tre capre entrano-"

 

"Sherlock?"

 

"Sì, John?"

 

Il giovane dottore sporse una mano. "Togliti quelle cose dalla testa e vieni qui".

 

Obbedendo, Sherlock posò tutto su un bancone e prese la mano di John. "Così?"

 

John attirò Sherlock verso il basso finché non si fu seduto sul suo grembo. Pesava molto meno di un uomo della sua statura. Si mosse in modo da posare la sua guancia sula spalla dell'altro. "Quando ho chiesto perché lo avevi tirato fuori, intendevo in generale. Sei semplicemente curioso, o ti senti a disagio? Perché volevi saperlo?"

 

Sherlock si abbassò ancora un po', in modo da allacciare le sue braccia al collo di John. "Quando mi hai aggiustato, hai alterato alcuni dei miei codici. Lo hai descritto come il darmi pensieri senzienti. Questo, combinato con la mia programmazione originaria, mi ha fatto iniziare a pensare... pensare alcune cose". Fece scorrere le sue lunghe dita attraverso i capelli biondo sabbia del dottore. "La mia programmazione è molto avanzata. Sono in grado di provare cose spontaneamente. Quando fui commissionato, questa era una delle richieste del mio proprietario... che io provassi desiderio e lussuria per lui in vari momenti della giornata. Inoltre, mi aveva anche programmato per mantenere un orgasmo per esattamente tre minuti". Ruotò i suoi pallidi occhi azzurri, un'altra abitudine che non riusciva a spiegarsi.

 

"Mi dispiace che tu fossi usato in quel modo, Sherlock". John chiuse gli occhi, poggiando la testa in una mano. "Questa è una delle ragioni per cui non l'ho fatto. Quella prima volta forse è stata un errore, ma eri sembrato così sorpreso e felice di essere cambiato. Avrei potuto facilmente abbracciarti, o stringerti le mani, o... semplicemente non avrei dovuto farlo".

 

"Quindi, non desideri baciarmi un'altra volta? Mi dispiace, John, ma stai mentendo. Quando parliamo, tu guardi le mie labbra. A volte lecchi le tue, cosa che è un'inconscia preparazione per l'incontro delle nostre bocche. So che ti piace toccarmi, che spesso hai un'erezione. Ti fa anche piacere che sia io a toccarti. Non capisco". Prese fra le mani il volto di John, abbassandosi alla sua altezza per baciarlo.

 

In un primo momento, John ricambiò il bacio. Le sue labbra si mossero, ed esplorò la bocca dell'androide con la lingua. "No..." lo spinse via, voltandosi in modo che l'altro non potesse vederlo. "Sherlock, per favore, hai ragione. Tu _non_ capisci". Si passò il dorso della mano sulle labbra e postò nuovamente la testa contro la sedia.

 

"Allora spiegami". Sherlock si alzò dalla sedia e lo fissò, le mani strette a pugno sui fianchi. "Tutto questo è colpa tua. Tu eri quello che voleva modificare il mio sistema. La mia esistenza era perfettamente razionale prima che arrivassi tu e... armeggiassi".

 

"Sherlock..."

 

"No, sta zitto. Ero rotto prima, ma stavo bene. Facevo quello che mi veniva detto di fare, obbedivo agli ordini, portavo cose e le raccoglievo se erano cadute a terra. E questo andava _bene_. Ma non era abbastanza per te. Ero stato progettato per provare le cose che provo adesso. Desiderio, affetto, lussuria, bisogno. Tu hai riportato alla luce quelle cose, e ne hai installate di nuove. Tu mi rendi felice. Hai la più pallida idea di quanto sia irritante? Perché tu non farai mai niente a riguardo. Mi chiami 'amore', ma non mi toccherai. Sono solo un animale ammaestrato, un giocattolo che poi rimetterai a posto sulla mensola? Questa è solo colpa tua!"

 

Prima John era in grado di controbattere, di dire qualcosa, qualunque cosa. Sherlock girò i tacchi, e lasciò il laboratorio.

 

"Merda..."

 

01010111 01100101 00100111 01110010 01100101 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110100 00100000 01100001 00100000 01100011 01101111 01110101 01110000 01101100 01100101 00101110 [9]

 

"Greg, hai visto Sherlock?" chiese John, avanzando nella mensa venti minuti dopo. L'androide non era nella palestra, nel terrario, o accidentalmente rinchiuso in una dispensa - questi i posti in cui era probabile trovarlo se non era al laboratorio o assieme a John. "Abbiamo avuto una discussione, e lui se ne è andato".

 

L'operatore di sicurezza alzò lo sguardo dalla scodella di zuppa che stava mangiando. Le sue sopracciglia si aggrottarono, e corrugò il naso. "John, non è un 'lui', ricordi? 5H è solo una calcolatrice molto avanzata. O un vibratore che non riesce a tenere la sua cazzo di bocca chiusa". Greg sbuffò e tornò a guardare il suo brodo. "Anche quando gli hai detto una dozzina di volte di smettere di parlare. Pensavo tu avessi giocherellato con i suoi cavi. Perché lo fa ancora?"

 

John strappò il cucchiaio dalle mani di Greg. "Bene! La cosa! Hai visto la mia calcolatrice?" ghignò e trattenne l'utensile fuori dalla portata dell'altro.

 

"Ha fatto irruzione qui all'incirca dieci minuti fa, con una catasta di fogli fra le braccia. Ha gridato qualcosa a proposito di alcune capre, detto ad Anderson di 'eseguire un avvilente atto sessuale' con se stesso, poi mi ha chiesto l'accesso al link di comunicazione. Ha detto che voleva fare delle ricerche". Greg afferrò John per il gomito, strattonando il suo braccio verso il basso per riavere il suo cucchiaio. L'ho allacciato al sistema della nave per neanche quindici secondi, poi se ne è andato ancora. Che diavolo sta succedendo, John?"

 

John si sedette al tavolo con la testa fra le mani. C'era un pezzo di toast su un piatto davanti a Greg. Lasciandosi scappare una risatina senza alcuna traccia di allegria, John lo prese e lo sbocconcellò. "Ho fatto una cazzata, Greg. Ho dato a Sherlock dei sentimenti, e poi sono stato solo in grado di urtarli. Lui è come un bambino, per alcune cose. Non fa connessioni fra le cose". Il dottore si leccò via dalla punta delle dita alcune briciole. "Ha cercato di farmi dormire con lui".

 

"Quindi? John questo è ciò per cui è stato costruito. Tutto il resto delle cose, le osservazioni, i sorrisi, il tenersi le mani? Tutto questo è solo un problema tecnico nella sua programmazione. Non è reale. L'ho aperto, ho visto i cavi e i chip. 5H è solo una bella macchina. Se non ti piacciono i sentimenti che sta mostrando, spengili. Adesso," spinse più vicina a sé la sua scodella, proteggendola con un braccio. "Posso tornare al mio pasto?"

 

"Sì..." sospirò John e si massaggiò il ponte del naso, prima di portare indietro le sue dita fino a passarle fra i capelli. "Scusa, sì, hai ragione. Solo un giocattolo. Nulla... niente di tutto ciò è reale". Tamburellò il tavolo con le unghie, poi si spinse via. "Ci vediamo dopo, Greg. Buonanotte".

 

Scuotendo le spalle, John uscì dalla mensa, pulendosi il camice di laboratorio dalle briciole. Si ficcò le mani in tasca e iniziò il viaggio a ritroso verso il suo alloggio.

 

01011001 01100101 01110011 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00101110 [10]

 

"Ho fatto alcune ricerche, John".

 

A metà strada nel togliersi il camice, John si sentì congelare. L'alloggio era immerso nell'oscurità, e non poteva vedere dove fosse Sherlock. Appendendo il camice, fece un passo per accendere le luci.

 

Qualcosa frusciò sotto i suoi piedi. "Sherlock? Dove sei?" la sua mano strisciò lungo il muro finché non raggiunse l'interruttore della luce. "Cosa c'è sul pavimento?"

 

Il tappeto era ricoperto di pezzi di carta ripiegati. John si inginocchiò per raccoglierne uno e lo aprì. Era stato tagliato e gli era stata data una forma precisa, prima di essere lasciato cadere a terra. "È... Sherlock..."

 

"Un fiocco di neve". L'androide di alzò da dove era seduto sul letto di John. La coperta di cerchietti di carta scricchiolò e si accartocciò al suo passaggio.

 

Oscillando sulle caviglie, John giocherellò con il pezzo di carta e guardò, senza parole, Sherlock che si incurvava per prendere una manciata di carta dal pavimento. Con un piccolo, esile e confuso sorriso, la macchina lasciò scivolare i fiocchi di neve dalle sue dita, per farli posare sul capo e sulle spalle di John.

 

"Mi hai dato la neve". La voce di John era sottile, usciva a stento dalla sua bocca. "Sherlock, non riesco a credere che tu abbia fatto questo". Il dottore si trascinò avanti sulle ginocchia per allacciare le braccia attorno alla vita di Sherlock. "È possibile per te essere ancora più fantastico di quanto tu non sia già?"

 

"È perfettamente possibile, John. Semplicemente ancora non ho provato a superarmi". Lasciò scorrere le lunghe dita attraverso i capelli di John, tirandolo leggermente per invitarlo ad alzarsi. "Ho cercato dei modi per far nevicare all'interno, e ho trovato un tutorial su come fare dei fiocchi di neve. Però è solo carta. Mi dispiace, John. Ci ho provato".

 

Calciando alcuni dei fiocchi di neve - erano più come foglie cadute, crepitanti e scricchiolanti ad ogni passo - John ridacchiò. "Sono perfetti, Sherlock".

 

"Io... davvero?"

 

"Sì. Davvero. Non si scioglieranno rovinando il tappeto. Non sono freddi, quindi possiamo prendere e lanciarli in giro. Possiamo metterli via, per tirarli fuori di nuovo ogni volta che vogliamo un'improvvisa tormenta di neve". Posò per un momento la fronte sulla spalla di Sherlock, prima di guardare nei suoi occhi, obliqui e felini. "Cosa ti ha spinto a fare questo, comunque? Eri infuriato con me. Se tu avessi voluto punirmi, ci sei andato leggermente lontano".

 

Le mani di Sherlock scivolarono, per posarsi sui fianchi di John. "Sei preoccupato di sfruttarmi sessualmente. Pensi che se tu mi usassi nel modo in cui sono stato fatto per essere usato, faresti qualcosa di sbagliato. Ma non è questo il caso. Sono stato costruito per assistere il mio proprietario nell'avere un orgasmo. Per piegarmi a lui, e supplicare affinché mi prendesse. Il quaranta per cento della mia originale programmazione era incentrata sul soddisfare il mio proprietario, ogni qual volta lo desiderasse. Ma, nonostante tu sia molte cose, John - forte, cordiale, gentile, arrabbiato - c'è una cosa che non sei". Piegò la testa per assicurarsi che John gli stesse prestando completa attenzione. "Non sei il mio proprietario".

 

"Lo so, Sherlock. Tu non mi appartieni. Non ho alcun diritto di usarti per il mio-"

 

"Per favore, zittati, John. Non avevo finito". Strinse le mani, e sogghignò. "Non sei l'uomo che mi ha posseduto. Provavo desiderio per lui, perché dovevo provarne. Per amore della semplicità, pensa a me come a un tostapane. Con John, me ne sarei stato in un angolo a non fare niente finché non avrebbe deciso di accendermi. Quando l'interruttore sarebbe scattato, sarei stato in grado di simulare eccitazione. Finché lui non si sarebbe stancato di fottermi, e mi avrebbe rimesso a posto nel mio angolino".

 

Indeciso se accigliarsi o ridere, John decise di circondare Sherlock con le braccia. "Quale sforzo richiedi alla mia immaginazione per farti assomigliare ad un tostapane?"

 

"Evidentemente, ho bisogno di lavorare sulle analogie. Ma, per favore, vorresti stare zitto finché non avrò finito? La tua voce è così piacevole, ma mi distrae".

 

John chiuse la bocca, ma continuò a sorridere. Lasciò correre le dita lungo i riccioli di Sherlock, e massaggiò la sua nuca.

 

"Non ti stai approfittando di me, e io sono perfettamente in grado di sopraffarti, dovresti solo lasciarmelo fare. La ragione per la quale ti sto spronando è solo perché sono anch'io a desiderarlo". Sherlock calciò una raffica di fiocchi di neve in aria. "Avevo bisogno che tu mi credessi, questo è ciò che voglio. Quindi, neve. Ti sto mostrando che posso provare ad essere... se non reale, almeno realistico. Posso-"

 

"Sherlock? È il mio turno. Sta zitto". John lasciò andare l'androide e si mosse di pochi passi per prendersi spazio per respirare. "Dimmi perché lo vuoi. Per favore. Devi capire. Per me, questo è spaventoso. In realtà, è fottutamente terrificante. E se tutto ciò che stai dicendo fosse solo ciò che sei stato programmato a dire? Quindi, solo spiegami perché pensi che tu ed io dovremmo fare sesso". Afferrò il bordo del piccolo tavolo, le unghie che raspavano leggere la parte inferiore.

 

La bocca di Sherlock si aprì, ma invece di dire qualsiasi cosa, si accigliò con un'ombra di qualcosa di simile all'irritazione. "Perché, dopo più di cinque mesi, voglio ancora starti accanto ogni giorno. Perché riesco a farti ridere, e voglio che accada ancora e ancora. Perché pensavi che io fossi reale, la prima volta che mi hai visto. Mi chiedi di fare le cose, invece che ordinarmelo. La tua pelle è calda, e ti lecchi le labbra e i tuoi capelli sono come un deserto, ed io non ho mai visto un deserto. Perché-"

 

Impiegò solo una manciata di passi per percorrere la stanza. John rimase in piedi immobile, prese il volto di Sherlock fra le mani e premette assieme le loro labbra. Sherlock barcollò indietro di un passo, ma presto avvolse di nuovo le sue braccia attorno alla vita di John. "Mi dispiace di essere stato un tale idiota" sospirò John, carezzando le guance della macchina con i propri pollici. "Ma riparerò, lo prometto. Mi ci potrà volere del tempo, ma riparerò il mio errore... Sherlock... c'è alcuna ragione per cui solo una delle tue guance diventa rossa?"

 

"Scusa. Problema tecnico". Sherlock abbassò la testa, e l'arrossimento asimmetrico svanì. "Così è meglio?"

 

"Sei adorabile". John si sporse in avanti per un altro bacio. "Assolutamente prezioso". Si tolse le scarpe, calciandole via. "Completamente fantastico". Prese Sherlock per mano, e lo trascinò fino al suo letto, dove si spostò per coprirlo. "Ed incredibilmente perfetto".

 

John scivolò nel letto, spingendo Sherlock contro di sé. Quando erano entrambi sistemati, richiuse le porte pieghevoli, chiudendosi con lui nella piccola alcova. Lasciando sdraiare Sherlock sulla schiena, John oscurò la luce sul soffitto, finché no si ritrovarono bagnati da una tenue, calda luce dorata. Nella luce fioca, la pallida pelle sintetica dell'androide sembrava più simile a quella di un umano. Dove un tempo era quasi blu e trasparente, ora sembrava color crema, piena di salute.

 

"Sei così bello" mormorò John, tracciando con le dita la lunga gola di Sherlock, finendo sulle sue labbra. La pelle si scaldava sotto il suo tocco. "Quando ti ho guardato la prima volta, l'ho pensato. Ho pensato come sarebbe averti sotto di me". Strofinò il naso contro l'orecchio di Sherlock, ricoprendolo di piccolo morsi e lenendo il dolore con dei baci.

 

Nonostante il groviglio di vestiti fra loro, Sherlock allacciò le sue lunghe gambe attorno alla vita di John, spingendo in alto con i fianchi. John abbassò le mani per raggiungere una delle sue cosce. Poi si spinse ancora più su, puntando sui piedi per togliersi la camicia. La lanciò alla fine del letto, seguita in fretta dal suo gilet.

 

"Posso toccarti, John?" Sherlock si alzò, sostenendosi su un gomito, allungando una mano. Quando John si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore ad annuì, l'altro si sollevò per raggiungerlo.

 

Nessuno aveva mostrato interesse per quella parte del suo corpo prima d'ora. Dopo essere stato ferito, John aveva indossato una maglia a letto, nelle rare occasioni in cui aveva dormito con qualcuno. Sherlock stava rimirando la cicatrice con un avido fascino. "A giudicare dalla posizione del foro d'entrate e d'uscita" Sherlock passò le dita sul tessuto cicatriziale, le folte sopracciglia inarcate, segno della sua concentrazione. "Avevi il tuo cecchino di fronte, ma non eravate alla stessa altezza. Lui era in una posizione elevata, ed ha sparato in basso verso di te mentre ti stavi muovendo". La sua mano scivolò sull'avambraccio di John, per carezzare ed investigare il foro d'uscita. Dove sul davanti il segno era piccolo, come l'impronta rossa e violacea di un pollice, sul retro era stropicciata ed ampia. Il proiettile era uscito da John, lasciandosi un disastro dietro.  Seguendo la linea della sua spalla sinistra, la cicatrice era quasi grande quanto la mano distesa di Sherlock. "Stavi correndo per aiutare qualcuno".

 

"Non adesso, Sherlock. Per favore. Te lo spiegherò più tardi, ma non voglio pensarci ora. Non quando ho te qua con me". John lasciò scivolare i palmi sui fianchi di Sherlock, tirando la sua camicia e togliendogliela. Raggiunse i suoi vestiti in fondo al letto. "Ti meriti la mia piena attenzione".

 

John era lento e paziente nella sua esplorazione. Introdusse i suoi fianchi tra le cosce di Sherlock mentre continuava a baciare e leccare la sua pelle. Ogni volta che copriva un nuovo punto con le sue labbra, sentiva il calore sbocciare sotto di esse. Costantemente, si faceva strada verso il basso, finché non fu in grado di raggiungere il bordo dei pantaloni di Sherlock. Il sottile tessuto viola si aprì per consentirgli di lasciar scivolare dentro una delle sue mani.

 

"Cristo, Sherlock, sembra così reale". L'androide non aveva peli pubici, ma il suo membro reagiva deliziosamente, ed era del tutto tattile. Aveva un durezza molto simile a quella umana, come una pietra rivestita di seta, e pulsava ritmicamente. "Senti piacere se ti tocco qui?" John abbassò la testa per donargli un leggero bacio sulla punta.

 

Sherlock si alzò nuovamente sui gomiti per guardarlo. "Sì. Il quaranta per cento dei miei recettori per indurre una risposta sessuale sono localizzati nel mio pene. Il venti per cento sono sparsi per il mio corpo, come nelle orecchie, nei piedi e nei capezzoli. Il quaranta per cento rimanente è nella mia cavità anale".

 

John farfugliò una mezza risata. "Oh, baby. Adoro quando parli in modo tanto indecente". Sorrise a Sherlock, facendo del suo meglio per mostrargli che lo stava canzonando. "Sii paziente con me, Sherlock. Non faccio cose del genere dai tempi del mio addestramento di base". Umettandosi le labbra, John succhiò la tiepida, asciutta punta. Non aveva sapore, ma pulsava e fremeva fra le sue labbra.

 

La mano di Sherlock si posò sulla sua nuca, mentre ruotava pigramente i fianchi. "Hai dovuto imparare a cimentarti con il sesso orale per passare qualche test? Sembra alquanto inutile. Non è che tu debba essere chiamato ad offrire un orgasmo nel bel mezzo di una battaglia. Oh. Oh, Dio, John. Ridi ancora. Era... oh, sì..." reclinò la testa indietro, le dita strette fra i capelli di John.

 

Senza alcuna pre-eiaculazione a rendere la cosa più semplice, John doveva leccare e sputare sul membro dell'altro per far sì che la sua bocca non si seccasse. Ma ne valeva la pena, comunque, per ascoltare la soffice preghiera racchiusa nella voce dell'androide. Lasciando scorrere la propria lingua dalla punta alla base e tornando indietro un'ultima volta, John si raddrizzò sulle ginocchia per togliersi i vestiti rimanenti. "Quale è il modo migliore per prepararti, amore?"

 

Sedendosi, Sherlock raggiunse una delle mensole che costeggiavano il muro attorno al letto. Allungò a John una bottiglia di lubrificante, e si sdraiò nuovamente sui cuscini, le ginocchia aperte. "Dopo dovrai pulirmi, ma puoi preparami come un qualsiasi uomo. Comunque, usa più lubrificante di quanto ne ritieni necessario, ed assicurati che io ne sia ben coperto. Non posso forzare il mio corpo a dilatarsi, e non voglio rischiare che tu subisca delle lesioni da sfregamento. Ho in esecuzione diciassette programmi diversi simultaneamente, per tentare di darti un'esperienza che sia il più realistica possibile". Abbassò la testa, ed afferrò il suo interno coscia. Le sue dita affondarono nella morbida pelle arrossata.

 

Il lubrificante non era proprio di uso medico, ma era inodore e chiaro. John ne versò una generosa quantità sul palmo della mano, poi strofinò le mani assieme per scaldarlo. La bottiglia, la posò alla base del letto per raggiungerla in un secondo momento. "Quindi, in pratica, hai il sesso in esecuzione?"

 

Le sue piccole mani sfiorarono i bordi rialzati dell'apertura di Sherlock, ed inserì lentamente un dito all'interno. L'androide tremò e la sua apertura si chiuse per l'intrusione, prima di rilassarsi. Dentro era tiepido - quasi caldo -  e sembrava seta bagnata. "Dio..."

 

John si prese tutto il tempo per preparare Sherlock. Quando fu in grado di muovere tutte e quattro le dita con solo poche difficoltà, John annuì. "Sei pronto, Sherlock?" recuperò la bottiglietta e si versò altro lubrificante sulla mano. Si allungò, alzando il proprio membro e ricoprendolo di liquido. "Dimmi se sei pronto, per favore". Gli baciò un orecchio, succhiando il lobo fra le sue labbra.

 

"Sono pronto, John. Non lo sono mai stato prima d'ora". Sherlock si allacciò a John con le gambe e lo raggiunse per guidarlo. "È così che mi vuoi? Posso mettermi sulle ginocchia se lo preferisci. So che ti piace guardarmi il fondoschiena. Ti piacerebbe il modo in cui si muove, se tu mi prendessi da dietro".

 

"Cazzo..." John si morse l'interno della guancia mentre spostava in alto la testa per violare l'apertura di Sherlock. "L-la prossima volta, magari. Adesso, voglio vederti. Il tuo viso". Piantò entrambi i palmi sul materasso, ed incatenò i suoi occhi scuri in quelli blu pallidi di Sherlock. Spostandosi brevemente su un lato, prese le sue targhette di identificazione e le spostò dietro la spalla. "Voglio leggere le reazioni che passano sul tuo viso, mentre faccio _questo_ ". Ad un lentezza quasi agonizzante, si spostò in avanti. Non mollò finché non fu completamente all'interno del suo compagno. "Dio. Non... Sherlock, non durerò molto. Mi dispiace". Il suo respiro si librava già in piccoli, brevi singhiozzi.

 

"Non scusarti, John". Sherlock fece scivolare una mano lungo il materasso finché non riuscì ad allacciare le sue dita con quelle dell'altro. "Sei veramente grande. Riesci a toccare tutti i miei recettori". Mosse la mano libera ad accarezzare se stesso, pompando lentamente. "in più momenti durante la mia preparazione, mi hai portato molto vicino al limite. C'è la reale possibilità che in effetti non mi servano delle altre attenzioni verso il mio pene, per riuscire a raggiungere il piacere".

 

John si lasciò scappare una risatina, e percorse il profilo dell'orecchio di Sherlock con la lingua. "Intendi dire, che il mio grande cazzo sta colpendo tutti i tuoi punti più dolci?"

 

"Sì, John. È ciò che ho detto". Le labbra di Sherlock formarono un cipiglio quasi imbronciato, mentre muoveva il pugno più rapidamente.

 

"E sei quasi venuto solo con le mie dita?" John mosse in basso una mano per aiutarlo.

 

"Esatto, John. L'ho quasi fatto".

 

John lo baciò, poi si spostò per sedersi sui tallono e guardare l'altro. Metà del volto di Sherlock era avvampata di un rosso ricco, e la sua bocca era aperta in una piccola O di sorpresa. John aumentò il proprio ritmo, estraendo quasi tutto il suo membro, per poi spingerlo nuovamente fino alla base. Sapeva esattamente cosa voleva dire quella faccia. "Potresti venire, con null'latro che me, spinto in profondità dentro di te, giusto?"

 

"Sì. Sì, John, I-oh. Oh...  John, sto per venire. Posso? Posso trattenerlo, ma mi ci vorranno diversi minuti per riavviare il programma. Ho il permesso di avere un orgasmo?"

 

"Non chiedermi mai il permesso, Sherlock". John gemette. "Per favore, vieni. Voglio vederti. Per favore, lascia che accada, amore".

 

La macchina iniziò a muoversi, i suoi riccioli scuri rimbalzavano sul cuscino. "John, sta per accadere. _Sta_ accadendo". La testa di Sherlock sbatté sul letto, la sua schiena si inarcò. Il suo pene si scosse e tremò nella sua presa. "John, mi stai facendo raggiungere l'orgasmo. Muoviti dentro di me, velocemente. Voglio che accada anche a te. Oh... John... _John_!" il suo membro si mosse repentinamente nel suo pugno. La piccola fessura sulla punta era aperta. Ma non ne uscì nulla.

 

"Cazzo... Sherlock, potrei vedertelo fare per sempre". John lo trattenne per la vita esile, gli occhi semichiusi, le pupille dilatate. Abbassò il collo per vedere i loro corpi muoversi assieme. "Posso venire dentro di te? Ti danneggerebbe?" poteva già sentire il suo membro contrarsi, duro, mentre usciva dalla stretta apertura di Sherlock. Ogni colpo del suo corpo faceva vibrare la figura pallida di Sherlock sul letto.

 

"Dovrai solamente pulirmi accuratamente. La mia cavità è un sistema chiuso. Non mi danneggerai riempiendomi di seme. Fallo, per favore".

 

"Grazie. Cristo, Sherlock, sei così perfetto. Sei stupendo, bellissimo. Guardarti venire è stata la cosa più incredibile che abbia mai visto". Cantilenando preghiere, in completa adorazione, John si lasciò andare ad un orgasmo, senza mai distogliere lo sguardo da Sherlock. Quando finalmente tremò e venne nel suo compagno, non faceva altro che mormorare il nome dell'altro.

 

"Non voglio andarmene". Ridacchiò infine il giovane dottore, asciugandosi sull'avambraccio la fronte sudata. "Posso solo stare dentro di te per sempre?"

 

Sherlock lasciò correre pigramente le sue mani sulle braccia di John e sul suo petto. Con lente, circolare carezze, vagò verso il basso, fino al punto dove erano ancora uniti. "Sarebbe piuttosto imbarazzante dover spiegare cosa sia quella cosa a forma di Sherlock dietro di te, domani". Si contorse sul materasso e gentilmente spinse via John. "Inoltre, ho bisogno di essere pulito prima che inizi a solidificarsi. Puoi farti un drink per restituirti un po' di liquidi. O forse è meglio uno snack. Quindi, alzati e vai a preparare un bagno".

 

01011001 01101111 01110101 00100111 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100001 01101110 00100000 01101001 01100100 01101001 01101111 01110100 00101110 [11]

 

Seppur con un po' di fatica, riuscirono entrambi ad infilarsi nella piccola vasca da bagno di John. Sherlock era immerso fino al mento, poggiato sul petto dell'altro.

 

John tracciò con le dita umide il profilo delle sue guance e dei suoi ricci. Tutto era così caldo, morbido e meraviglioso. "Grazie" mormorò, baciando la tempia di Sherlock. "Sei stato incredibile".

 

L'acqua gocciolava dal rubinetto. Sherlock era distratto, calcolava la lunghezza d'onda delle increspature provocate da ogni singola goccia. "Lo sei stato anche tu, John" mormorò, dando piccoli colpi alla superficie dell'acqua. "Perché mi stai ancora toccando?" alzò una mano, affascinato dal modo in cui la luce era catturata e riflessa dall'acqua che circondava il suo braccio. Non era mai entrato in una vasca da bagno prima d'ora. "Mi aspettavo che tu mi avresti ripulito dal tuo seme e poi saresti andato a dormire" spiegò, vedendo che John non rispondeva.

 

Il dottore sospirò mentre si allungava per prendere una spugna. "Ti dà fastidio? Mi piace starti vicino. O... diamine, Sherlock. Ti prego, smettila di compararmi al tuo vecchio proprietario. Non sei solo un giocattolo per me".

 

Rudemente, John si sfregò la pelle con la spugna, muovendo l'acqua nella vasca. Quando fu pulito, tolse il tappo e fece alzare l'androide dalla vasca. "Quindi, sì, ti abbraccerò". Si asciugò la pelle con un asciugamano prima di passarne uno a Sherlock. "Ti porterò a letto con me, e lì ti bacerò, ti coccolerò e, alla fine, mi addormenterò accanto a te. Perché questo è quello che si fa quando si è innamorati. Adesso, smettila di startene lì impalato come un dannato manichino e asciugati".

 

Girò i tacchi e tornò verso il letto, fermandosi a raccogliere i loro vestiti dal pavimento. Piegò quelli di Sherlock e li sistemò sul divano, appallottolando i suoi per lavarli più tardi. "Vieni? È tardi e sono stanco e voglio sentirti fra le mie braccia". Si rintanò sotto le coperte, spegnendo le luci.

 

Sherlock si arrampicò accanto a lui, giacendo sulla schiena. "Ti prego, non dirlo più. Mi fa confondere".

 

John tirò le coperte per coprirli entrambi e gli si rannicchiò contro. "Dire cosa, amore?" sbadigliò e baciò il collo dell'altro.

 

"Che sei innamorato. Non ha senso. Sì, provi lussuria per me- sono stato fatto per appagarti, dopo tutto. Potresti anche sentire affetto, come quello che potresti provare per un animale domestico, o per il tuo libro preferito. Non puoi essere innamorato. Non di me. Non sono altro che un ammasso di cavi e un'avanzata intelligenza artificiale".

 

"Toast" mormorò John assonnato.

 

"Non... Scusa, John, cosa intendi?"

 

"Praticamente? Zittati. “Pensi che non sarei in grado di amarti? Solo perché sono fatto di metallo, e hai una programmazione dettagliata?” il dottore si appoggiò sul suo gomito, e abbassò lo sguardo. “Io non sono altro che sangue e ossa, e tessuti. Cose che sono riuscite a mettersi insieme in modo da farmi esattamente così. Proprio come tu sei stato messo insieme per diventare come sei. Quando ti bacio-” lo fece, brevemente, per avvalorare ciò che stava dicendo. Poi più profondamente, ed indugiando, perché poteva farlo. “Quando ti tocco, o ti sorrido, per te è diverso da come era quando lo hanno fatto altri in passato?”

 

Sherlock chiuse gli occhi per accedere alla sua memoria di back up. "Sì. È così. Ma non è amore, John. È abilità. Non può essere amore".

 

"Lo è per me" John si sdraiò nuovamente. "Ti amo, Sherlock.  Non preoccuparti, non mi aspetto che tu lo dica a me".

 

Sherlock guardò John addormentarsi, ascoltando il suo lieve russare. "Non posso dirtelo" mormorò "Odi quando mento".

 

01001010 01101001 01101101 00100000 01001101 01101111 01110010 01101001 01100001 01110010 01110100 01111001 00101110 00100000 01001000 01101001 00101110 [12]

 

John aggrottò le sopracciglia mentre entrava nel laboratorio. Sherlock stava giocherellando con delle provette, versando fluidi dall'una all'altra e guardandoli reagire. Un ragazzo basso e moro stava parlando con lui, ma Sherlock non le rispondeva. Mentre camminava, John carezzò il dorso della mano dell'altro, in segno di saluto. Non alzò la testa.

 

_Va tutto bene, Sherlock? O sei semplicemente molto assorto in quello che stai facendo?_

John accese il suo computer nell'angolo, mandando a Sherlock un messaggio. La piccola icona sullo schermo lampeggiò per un momento prima che lui ricevesse la risposta.

 

_Sto bene, John. Ho solo disattivato le mie funzioni auricolari ed ho appannato i miei ricettori fisici. Ti ho visto arrivare, ma non volevo far capire a Jim la tua importanza per me. Mi perdoni per non averti salutato come si deve?_

_Certo, amore. Ma cosa succede? Chi è lui? Ti sta infastidendo?_

_È Jim. Il mio proprietario. Ex proprietario, per la precisione. A volte viene giù a parlare con me quando sa che sono da solo. Non sapeva che saresti arrivato in anticipo. Ho analizzato quel campione di sangue dal Sergente Donovan mentre dormivi ieri notte. Non ha l'influenza. È incinta. Non devi preoccuparti di metterla in quarantena._

_Potrei ancora farlo, se ti chiama ancora una dannata volta la mia bambola gonfiabile. Vuoi che gli chieda di andarsene? Non mi piace che venga a trovarti._

_Non preoccuparti John. Ha fatto sesso con me solo tre volte da quando mi ha venduto alla squadra medica. E nessuna di queste è stata dopo aver iniziato a venire nel tuo letto._

Le labbra increspate, John spense il computer e si alzò. "Scusate l'interruzione, ma Sherlock sta lavorando" spiegò con rigida compostezza all'altro uomo. Pizzicò delicatamente il braccio di Sherlock per avere la sua attenzione. "Ci son alcune colture di muffa in incubazione nella quarta unità di calore. Potresti andarle a controllare?"

 

Sherlock sorrise, e disse qualcosa a mezza voce. Le sue sopracciglia si contrassero e ruotò la testa. "Sì, John. Controllo le colture di muffa. Quarta unità. Altro, John?"

 

"No, è tutto per ora. Potrei avere bisogno di qualcos'altro dopo, però, quindi non andartene in giro". Guardò l'androide sparire dalla sua vista, i passi leggermente fuori ritmo.

 

"Sembra che il mio gattino le piaccia, vero, Dr Watson?" l'uomo si dette un colpetto sulla gamba e si ricompose. "Sono Jim. Jim Moriarty".

 

Attendendo un momento più breve possibile per non sembrare apertamente scortese, John gli strinse la mano. "Mi dispiace, signor Moriarty, ma lei non può restare qui. Il mio laboratorio è chiuso ai civili per questioni di sanità e sicurezza. Temo di doverle chiedere di andarsene".

 

"Se lo è già scopato?" Jim si voltò per guardare Sherlock togliere dei vassoi da una piccola unità di vetro, controllando il contenuto di ogni dischetto con cura esagerata. "Domanda inutile, ovviamente lo ha già fatto. Mi piacerebbe che mi dicesse come ha risolto il suo piccolo problema. Sta _fingendo_ adesso. Glielo concedo, non molto bene, ma lo sta ancora facendo. Ha fatto un lavoro eccellente sul mio giocattolo, Dottore. Dovrei fargli fare un giretto per testare le sue nuove abilità".

 

"Esca dal mio laboratorio" John afferrò Moriarty per un gomito, forzandolo ad uscire dalla stanza. Nel lungo corridoio fuori dalla porta, lo lasciò andare con un rude spintone. "Se scopro che è tornata, c'è un considerevole numero di persone con cui posso parlare per farla buttare fuori dalla nave". Si alzò in tutta la sua figura -nonostante rimanesse due pollici più basso dell'altro uomo- prendendo e mantenendo il contatto visivo con l'altro. Gli occhi di Moriarty erano scuri, quasi neri. "Se si avvicina a Sherlock ancora una volta, insisterò di non trovarci su un pianete prima di farti spingere giù dalla camera di compensazione".

 

Una perfetta manovra da piazza d'armi, John girò i tacchi e tornò nel laboratorio. Chiuse a chiave la porta e vi si appoggiò con la testa fra le mani.

 

"John?"

 

"Lo so, Sherlock. Lo _so_ ".

 

Il dottore abbassò le mani e si sporse per afferrare la camicia di Sherlock. Stretto sul suo petto, l'androide fece scivolare le sue braccia attorno all'altro. "È stato incredibilmente stupido. Sapevo che lo sarebbe stato. Ma lui... diamine, mi ha fatto infuriare. Pensa di poter semplicemente entrare qui e riprenderti". Le unghie di John punsero la soffice pelle sulla schiena di Sherlock, attraversando la camicia. "Pensa che tu ancora gli appartenga".

 

"Ma non è così. John, io non gli appartengo più. Anche dopo che hai aggiustato la mia programmazione, non gli ho mai dato il tipo di esperienza sessuale che voleva. Me ne stavo immobile, sdraiato, lasciandolo entrare dentro di me, ma senza rispondere. Ho disabilitato i feedback e fatto manutenzione interna. Quando ha messo il suo-"

 

"Stai cercando di farmi arrabbiare. Perché?" John tenne lontano Sherlock, la distanza di un braccio teso, cercando di guardare il suo volto. Il ghigno disegnato sulla sua bocca era simile a quello che aveva ogni volta che scherzava o lo prendeva in giro.

 

"Nel momento in cui Jim mi ha chiamato gattino, il tuo cuore ha accelerato. Il tuo respiro, anche. Quando ti ha chiesto se mi avevi scopato, ha iniziato a stringere i pugni sui tuoi fianchi, preparandoti a picchiarlo. Solo in questo istante, quando ti ho spiegato cosa mi ha fatto, ti è venuta un'erezione. Cosa che è ancora più evidente adesso che posso guardare in basso e vederla. C'è del lubrificante nel cassetto più in alto della scrivania, dietro la collezione di gatti in miniatura della signorina Hooper. Preferiresti che mi piegassi sulla scrivania o che mi stendessi sulla schiena?"

 

Per quasi un minuto, emozioni diverse combatterono per avere il controllo del volto di John. Alla fine, esplose in una piccola risata. "Ti sei acceso a vedermi gonfiare il petto?"

 

Sherlock fece spallucce e tentò di scivolare più vicino all'altro. "Molto. Più specificamente, era guardarti... come si dice? Affermare il tuo diritto su di me". Si voltò e mosse il fondoschiena in modo invitante. "Diritto affermato, è il momento di goderti il premio". Sporgendosi oltre la spalla, si morse un labbro.

 

Ridacchiando, John gli diede un colpo con la mano aperta. E, poiché sapeva di aver colpito bene, lo guardò ridere per un attimo prima di abbracciarlo, circondandogli da dietro la vita con le braccia. "Sei così adorabile. Ti amo, e intendo accettare completamente la tua offerta. Ma più tardi. Ho ancora del lavoro da fare qui. Avanti, dispettoso. Torna a lavoro".

 

"D'accordo. Mi comporterò bene. Ma ad una condizione".

 

Aggiustandosi nei pantaloni per allentare la pressione, John fece quasi un saltello per tornare al suo computer. "Sì, certamente. Ti lascerò dire a Donovan che Anderson l'ha inseminata con il proprio materiale genetico".

 

01011001 01101111 01110101 00100111 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100001 00100000 01110011 01101111 01101100 01100100 01101001 01100101 01110010 00101110 [13]

 

"Oh... Oh, Dio, Sherlock, sei fantastico". Con il respiro affannoso, John si piegò sulle ginocchia finché non sentì Sherlock scivolare libero dal suo corpo. Con un alto gemito, cadde nuovamente all'indietro, per abbracciare le gambe distese di Sherlock. "Mi sento quasi gommoso". Ridendo, si passò una mano sul volto e cadde su un lato.

 

"Mi dirai come è successo, adesso? Le circostanze, intendo". Sherlock passò le dita attraverso il seme che colava sul suo petto. Usò il piede per accendere le luci nella piccola alcova ed esaminò il liquido grigio perlato con interesse. Premeva assieme le dita e i pollici, per poi allontanarli e testare la viscosità del fluido.

 

John lo fermò un attimo prima che si portasse le dita alle labbra. "Smettila di giocarci" lo riprese, sporgendosi per raccogliere la sua maglia dal pavimento. Pulì il compagno, mettendo maggior cura quando si trovava intorno alla punta del suo pene. Usando i polpastrelli, aprì la piccola fessura, e la tamponò. "Perché vuoi saperlo, amore?"

 

"Perché si tratta di una parte di te. Ed io voglio conoscere tutte le parti di te".

 

Aggrottando le sopracciglia, John si stiracchiò accanto a Sherlock, spegnendo le luci. "E poi dici ancora che non mi ami" borbottò, appuntandosi sul gomito. "Non c'è molto da dire, in realtà. La mia unità era stata richiamata a causa di una rivolta sul pianeta dove ero di stanza. Gli abitanti erano stati attaccati e uccisi, e molte famiglie erano state prese in ostaggio. Io dovevo essere lì prettamente come supporto medico. Cosa che, ovviamente, se ne andò al diavolo quando il mio comandante, il Maggiore Tomlin fu ucciso ed io ho dovuto prendere il comando in quanto uomo con più esperienza". Sospirando, John poggiò la guancia sul petto di Sherlock. Per quanto gli mancasse non sentire alcun battito cardiaco, o il suo corpo muoversi per i respiri, doveva ammettere che la mancanza di sudore era un notevole vantaggio. "C'era questo arroccamento di rocce, appena sotto il crinale dove erano gli altri ragazzi. Un amico era uscito per vedere se poteva darci un vantaggio. Gli hanno sparato. Alla gamba".

 

Sherlock passò le dita fra i corti capelli biondo cenere di John, ma rimase pietosamente il silenzio.

 

"Indossiamo solo armature sul corpo. Protetti solo dal cazzo al collo, è questo il bello. Tutti di solito si dimenticano delle arterie nella gambe e nelle braccia. L'arteria femorale di Percy era recisa. Significava morire dissanguati in meno di dieci minuti, in particolare con il caldo e la gravità che lavorava contro di lui. Sapeva di essere morto. Quando mi hanno chiamato, non ha chiesto un medico. Ha chiamato _me_. Ho preso il fucile di Tomlin e sono sceso dal crinale. Mi hanno sparato all'incirca venti piedi più in là. Da parte a parte. L'osso si è frantumato, e ha scalfito l'arteria succlavia. Tutto il lato sinistro del mio corpo era fuori uso. Non potevo muovermi. Però, potevo vedere Percy. Quello stupido bastardo mi guardava dritto negli occhi".

 

Anche ad un anno di distanza John poteva ancora sentire l'odore acre della terra sotto di lui. Sentire il sangue pompare fuori dal suo corpo. Vedere Percy guardarlo dalla collina. "Non riuscivo a sentirlo, ma quel figlio di puttana stava mormorando 'Scusa' ancora ed ancora. Finché... finché-Dio. È morto, chiedendomi di perdonarlo".

 

"E tu lo hai fatto?"

 

"Non c'era nulla da perdonare. È la natura umana, volere qualcuno che stia con te, se pensi di stare per morire. Non avrei potuto lasciarlo da solo, a morire dissanguato sul fianco di una collina".

 

"Voi due eravate amanti?" chiese Sherlock, lisciando i capelli scompigliati di John.

 

"No" il soldato scosse la testa, avvicinandosi alla mano dell'androide. "Niente di quel genere. Solo amici. Non ho avuto amanti mentre ero in servizio proprio per quel motivo. Vedere un amico morire è già abbastanza brutto. Mi ha lasciato con una gamba perfettamente sana che zoppicava, e ancora mi fa svegliare urlando alcune notti. Vedere qualcuno di cui fossi innamorato morire... Ecco, probabilmente mi ucciderebbe. Probabilmente ingoierei un proiettile. Intendo-"

 

"So cosa intendi, John. Ti spareresti. Per favore, non parlare in questo modo. Mi infastidisce. Mi spaventa, che ci potesse essere stata anche la più piccola possibilità che tu morissi molto prima di salire sulla Baker. Non ti avrei mai incontrato, o guardato, o sentito la tua voce. Ed è estremamente doloroso, John".

 

John rotolò sopra a Sherlock, baciandolo intensamente, seppellendo le dita nei suoi ricci scuri. "Non andrò da nessuna parte, amore mio. Almeno non per molto tempo. Hai ancora anni per stancarti di me. Ho solo trent'anni".

 

Sherlock increspò le labbra. "Io ne ho quasi due e mezzo. Mi prometti che non mi cambierai per un modello più nuovo? Un con- La tua risata è la cosa che preferisca in assoluto, John. Non smettere mai di farlo".

 

"Non ho mai riso tanto come faccio da quando sono con te". John tornò al suo posto, cercando il suo cuscino sul pavimento. "Hai intenzione di dormire?"

 

Sherlock trattenne John contro il suo petto, cullandolo e lo baciò sulla testa. "Sì, ho un po' di manutenzione interna che dovrei fare. Dopo mi spegnerò. Per favore, accendimi quando ti sarai svegliato".

 

Il giovane dottore mormorò qualcosa che suonava come un assenso. Dopo che si era addormentato, Sherlock si mise su un fianco per guardarlo. Era costretto a rimuovere sempre più informazioni per fare spazio a tutte le piccole stranezze, le abitudini e le bizzarrie di John. Mentre dormiva, Sherlock toccava, baciava ed assaggiava la sua pelle, lasciava correre le dita fra i suoi capelli e stava ore ad ascoltare il suo respiro ed il battito del suo cuore.

 

Dopo aver catalogato gli eventi di quella sera, Sherlock premette un ultimo bacio contro la tempia di John, ed iniziò il processo di spegnimento.

 

01000011 01101111 01101101 01100101 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110000 01101100 01100001 01111001 [14]

 

"Ha un aspetto magnifico, Dr. Watson".

 

John si sporse e pizzicò un ricciolo dei capelli di Molly Hooper. "Grazie. Ho appena fatto un po' di lavoro in palestra. La mia spalla sembra andare piuttosto bene. Dov'è Sherlock?". Poggiò la borsa sul bancone e fece il login nel sistema per vedere se ci fossero stati sviluppi durante la notte.

 

"Non è qui. Qualcuno è venuto a prenderlo stamattina presto" spiegò Molly, intrecciando le dita. "Pensavo tu lo sapessi. Il suo proprietario lo ha ricomprato la scorsa notte. In effetti non potevamo proprio permetterci di tenerlo, e lui ha offerto una somma maggiore di quella per cui lo abbiamo preso. D-Dr. Watson?"

 

John la spintonò per correre fuori dal laboratorio.

 

"Dov'è lui, Lestrade?" sbottò, facendosi strada nell'ufficio della sicurezza. Prese il computer personale di Lestrade dalle sue mani ed entrò nel sistema interno della nave.

 

_Sherlock, dove sei?_

"È stato restituito al suo legittimo proprietario, John. C'è stato un contratto di vendita e tutto il resto". Lestrade tese in avanti le mani, implorante, per tentare di calmare il dottore. "Mi dispiace, ma legalmente gli appartiene. Può fare tutto ciò che vuole".

 

"Moriarty? È con Moriarty? Porca puttana, Lestr-" il dispositivo trillò fra le sue mani con la risposta.

 

  _Mi dispiace così tanto, John. Sono venuti a prendermi questa mattina. Mi hanno detto che mi avrebbero portato da te. Ma hanno mentito. Non mi è permesso vederti ancora. Voglio tornare ai tuoi alloggi, ma non me lo fanno fare._

_Dove sei, amore? Verrò a prenderti._

Mostrando i denti a tutto il personale di sicurezza, John gli mostrò lo schermo. "È _spaventato_ , Greg. Per quanto ne sa, qualcuno lo ha rapito e lo sta trattenendo contro la sua volontà. Da un cazzo di malato che lo ha costruito solo per abusarne. Dannazione!"

 

 _John, sono negli alloggi di Jim, nell'ala dei diplomatici. Ha un nuovo compagno. È spazioso. Mi ha connesso al sistema. Non riesco a disabilitare i miei ricettori di dolore. Mi hanno possedut_ o per ore.

 

_Sto arrivando. Ti porterò via, Sherlock, lo prometto. Ti amo. Quando ti avrò riportato indietro entreremo insieme e cancelleremo tutto questo._

"John, non posso permetterti di farlo. Capisco che hai formato un legame con quella cosa, ma non ti autorizzerò a mettere in pericolo vite umane per questo". Lestrade si riprese il computer dalle mani tremanti dell'altro. "Se ci provi, non avrò altra scelta che prenderti in custodia. Mi dispiace".

 

"Io lo amo. Greg, lo amo. Non è solo un pezzo di plastica... non è una macchina. È reale. Non ho formato un legame, mi sono fottutamente innamorato". Camminando sul posto, John immerse le dita nei suoi corti capelli. "Ti prego, Greg. Ti prego non farlo". Nella mano della guardia, il dispositivo suonò nuovamente. "Cosa ha detto?". Quando Lestrade esitò, John tentò di afferrarlo. "Cosa dice!"

 

"John..." Lestrade si rannicchiò, tenendo stretto il computer. "Mi stanno facendo del mare. Aiutami" sussurrò. "John, non posso lasciarti andare a prenderlo. Mi dispiace. Ti prego, John. Rilassati, vedrò cosa posso fare per aiutarlo".

 

"Perché preoccuparsene?" sbottò una voce nasale alle spalle di John. Il dottore si voltò per scoprire Anderson in piedi dietro di lui, con una manciata di rapporti in mano. "Signore, non è colpa sua se il Dr. Watson s' è attaccato ad un robot senza coscienza. Non è una sua responsabilità. Se ne farà una ragione molto presto". Sogghignando, Anderson fissò John negli occhi per un momento, prima di tornare a catalogare i rapporti.

 

"Anderson, vattene, prima che-"

 

John spintonò indietro Lestrade, e si mise faccia a faccia con l'uomo, più alto di lui. "Dillo un'altra volta" gli ordinò, la voce bassa e pericolosa.

 

"John... non..." Lestrade posò una mano sul suo braccio, cercando di trascinarlo via.

 

Scrollandoselo di dosso, John si alzò in tutta la sua stazza e sfidò Anderson con lo sguardo. "Me ne farò una ragione, vero? Spero che tua moglie sappia che sei così volubile con le tue emozioni. Magari lo sa la tua fidanzata? Loro sanno che continui a piegarti ad un 'robot senza coscienza' ogni tanto?" il suo labbro si piegò a scoprire i denti.

 

"Cosa? Io non... Watson, è un fottuto giocattolo. Una bambola. Una bambola _rotta_ , mi senti? Non prova nulla. E neanche tu. Fattene una ragione".

 

I capelli ritti alla base del collo, John prese Anderson per la camicia per tenerlo fermo. Alzandosi in punta di piedi, si gettò con la fronte contro il naso dell'uomo, lasciandolo poi cadere sul pavimento.

 

Un dolore acuto scosse la sua spalla. Il suo intero corpo si irrigidì prima di collassare contro il tavolo, con gli occhi riversi.

 

01001000 01100101 00100111 01101100 01101100 00100000 01100010 01100101 00100000 01100011 01101111 01101101 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 [15]

 

"John?"

 

Il dottore rotolò mentre si teneva la testa. "Cazzo, mi hai _folgorato_?" farfugliò, cercando di mettersi seduto.

 

"Non avevo scelta, amico. Hai assalito un membro dello staff". Lestrade fece scivolare un braccio dietro le spalle di John per aiutarlo. "Ti concedo, se lo era meritato, ma comunque non avresti dovuto. Stai bene?"

 

"Sì, sto bene" borbottò, tenendosi la testa per non sentirsela rotolare giù dalle spalle. "Per quanto sono stato svenuto?"

 

"Più o meno un'ora. Ho convinto Anderson a far cadere ogni accusa contro di te. E... ti ho portato una cosa. 5H?" l'ufficiale di sicurezza si alzò e aprì la porta della piccola cella dove John era appena stato condotto.

 

Malfermo sui suoi piedi, John si alzò e prese Sherlock fra le sue braccia non appena mosse un passo attraverso la porta. Si mosse a tentoni finché non fu in grado di essere completamente avvolto dall'abbraccio di John. "Mi dispiace, John. Sono venuti a prendermi al laboratorio e mi hanno detto che avevi bisogno di vedermi". Si piegò attorno a John, cercando di raggiungere più parti di lui possibili. "Jim ha fatto connettere a me il suo nuovo giocattolo per annullare tutto il lavoro che avevi fatto. Erano in grado di infliggermi dolore senza toccarmi fisicamente". Aggrappandosi al retro della camicia di John, Sherlock gemette piano.

 

"Va tutto bene, amore mio. Adesso sei con me. Cancelleremo tutto, te lo prometto". John si sporse e prese Lestrade per un braccio, sussurrando "Grazie".

 

L'ufficiale lasciò correre la mano fra i capelli argentei ed annuì. "Mi sono reso conto che se non lo avessi ripreso per te, avresti fatto a pezzi l'intera nave. Ti ho comprato del tempo. Ma dovrai scendere la prossima volta che faremo porto su un pianeta. Non posso proprio coprirti per più tempo".

 

"Con gli occhi allacciati in quelli di Sherlock, John prese le sue guance fra le mani e accarezzò i suoi ricci. "Prenderemo la prima navicella disponibile. Parte domani alle 7:20, giusto? Ci saliremo".

 

01001001 01110011 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110011 01110111 01100101 01100101 01110100 00111111 [16]

 

"Dio, Sherlock, resisti ancora un po'. Lasciami solo connettere questo e rimuoverò manualmente le ultime 24 ore". Le dita di John tremavano nell'aprire lo strato di pelle sintetica sulla schiena di Sherlock.

 

Era cambiato così tanto dalla prima volta che lo aveva fatto, quasi sei mesi prima. "No, John, ho bisogno di dirti una cosa prima".

 

I cavi connessi, e la complessa immagine tridimensionale del sistema interno di Sherlock apparve sullo schermo del computer di John. Il dottore fece l'accesso ed aprì la memoria interna. I file erano corrotti, un virus si era infiltrato nei firewall dell'androide. "Non preoccuparti, amore. So che nulla di tutto questo è stata colpa tua. Non sono arrabbiato con te". Lavorando il più veloce possibile contro il virus, John strappò via i vecchi file corrotti. "Domattina, io e te lasceremo la Baker. Magari torneremo al mio pianeta natale. O magari vagheremo sulle altre navi per qualche anno. Non ho ancora deciso". Con una piccola risata priva di allegria, John hackerò il sistema più in profondità. "Tesoro, ha qualche bug qui, ma è lì da prima di oggi. Vuoi che te la riscrivo?"

 

"No!" Sherlock tentò di mettersi seduto, quasi rovesciando il computer che era poggiato sulle sue cosce. "Lasciala dov'è, John. È importante". Si allungò, tentando di afferrare il computer di John. "Quel malfunzionamento è la ragione per cui sono affezionato a te". Le sue lunghe dita si strinsero spasmodiche sul ginocchio di John, grattando il soffice materiale dei sui pantaloni. "Sono fatto per provare questo genere di sentimenti solo per il mio proprietario. Chiunque abbia i codici del mio sistema. Non dovrei provare _niente_ per te. E non voglio perdere questa possibilità. Tu sei buono con me. Non posso perderlo, John. Non posso perderti".

 

Lasciando cadere il miscuglio di fili e cavi da una parte, John si mosse in avanti, attaccando la bocca di Sherlock con la propria. "Mai. Sherlock, non ti lascerò mai. Ti amo. D'ora in poi ci saremo solo io e te, ok? Ci prenderemo cura l'uno dell'altro" seppellì le dita fra i suoi capelli, avvicinandolo a sé.

 

Sherlock mordicchiò le labbra di John, e tentò di esplorare la sua bocca con la lingua. "John, Jim mi ha detto delle cose oggi. Ha detto che era un segreto e che non avrei potuto dirlo a nessuno".

 

"Non preoccupartene, Sherlock. Dimenticalo. Dimentica tutto quello che ha a che fare con lui". Carezzando il volto di Sherlock, John selezionerò le cartelle contenenti i dati dell'ultimo giorno. "Ci vediamo fra un minuto, amore". Cancellò la memoria e forzò il riavvio.

 

Irrigidendosi, gli occhi di Sherlock divennero bianchi per un attimo. Poi la sua bocca si rilassò, seguita dal resto del corpo. Mentre la sequenza di avvio iniziava, le sue dita si contrassero.

 

"Mi dispiace John, sono andato in standby?" Sherlock sorrise dolcemente, accoccolandosi contro lo stomaco di John quando riuscì a tornare online. "Non intendevo farlo". Abbracciò il dottore, gettandolo sul letto accanto a sé. "Perché stai tremando?"

 

Gli ci vollero alcuni secondi per disconnettere tutti i cavi ed i fili dalla schiena dell'androide. John sistemò tutto, assieme al suo computer da una parte, prima di stendersi sul letto accanto all'altro. Cullò Sherlock contro il proprio petto. "Ho solo fatto un brutto sogno. Non preoccuparti per me". Baciò la testa di Sherlock, coccolando i suoi capelli con le dita. "Mi faresti un favore? Sto iniziando ad annoiarmi di stare sulla Baker. Potresti controllare su quale pianeta scenda la prossima navetta? Ce ne dovrebbe essere una domattina. Vorrei che ci salissimo".

 

"Insieme? Vuoi che venga con te, John?" Sherlock si tirò su un gomito, guardando l'altro uomo con un misto di meraviglia e di qualcosa di simile alla confusione. "In realtà la prossima navetta torna alla stazione di Locard. Da lì possiamo imbarcarci su una di altre tre dozzine di navi. La prima a lasciare Locard è fra quattro giorni. Poi ce ne sarà una dopo altri due giorni. Le rimanenti non sono ancora state registrate, almeno non sul sistema della Baker".

 

"Perfetto. Troveremo un altro posto dove andare da lì". Baciò Sherlock sul volto gentilmente, inclinando la testa per riuscire a vederlo meglio. "Come ti senti?"

 

"Sto bene, John. Grazie per averlo chiesto. Stai ancora tremando".

 

"Non preoccuparti, passerà abbastanza presto".

 

01001010 01101111 01101000 01101110 00100001 [17]

 

"Ti sto f-facendo male?"

 

"No. No, è meraviglioso. Per favore, non fermarti".

 

"Ti amo. Non ho mai amato nessuno all'infuori di te".

 

"Perché... non capisco. Perché stai piangendo? Ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato?"

 

"Shh... Non è importante. Solo... continua... c-cazzo! Questo! _Sì!_ "

 

01010011 01101000 01100101 01110010 01101100 01101111 01100011 01101011 00100001 [18]

 

Erano le 2:17 quando un'esplosione fece oscillare la Baker.

 

Le sue procedure d'emergenza entrarono immediatamente in funzioni, spegnendo tutti i sistemi non necessari e spegnendo gli alti allarmi della nave.

 

Il cercapersone medico di John iniziò a gridare per ricevere la sua attenzione, facendogli sapere che 1895 persone erano morte pochi momenti prima e che più di altre duemila erano in condizioni critiche. Rotolando giù del letto, il dottore corse verso il computer ed immise i codici per spegnere l'allarme che ormai suonava a volume altissimo.

 

Prendendo il posto del capo dell'ala medica, John aveva immesso nel mainframe interno della Baker i segni vitali di tutti i passeggeri. Mentre guardava, il conteggio dei morti aumentava. Vite stavano consumando la propria esistenza mentre se ne stava lì.

 

"Dio... Gesù, Sherlock, andiamo. Devo andare al laboratorio!". Un altro paio di dozzine morirono mentre si infilava frettolosamente un paio di jeans e una maglietta sporca. Lanciò a Sherlock i propri vestiti e si mise un paio di scarpe comode.

 

Nei corridoi, gli allarmi continuavano a suonare. John corse nell'ingresso poco illuminato, con Sherlock al suo fianco.

 

"John! Cosa stai facendo?"

 

Dopo una certa ora, le porte del laboratorio erano chiuse a chiave e potevano essere aperte solo con specifici codici biometrici. I primi due tentativi fatti da John furono rifiutati perché le sue mani stavano sudando. Asciugandosi il palmo sui jeans, piazzò la mano sinistra sul sensore, mentre con l'altra digitava la password. "Le persone stanno morendo, Sherlock. Ho bisogno di installare una stazione di triage, probabilmente nella palestra principale". Mentre parlava, la porta si aprì con un sibilo. "Puoi accedere alla nave? Te lo lascia ancora fare? Quello che è successo, siamo stati colpiti da qualcosa? Uno schianto? Siamo nello spazio, cazzo! Come diavolo abbiamo fatto ad entrare in collisione? Letteralmente possiamo volare in _tutto_ l'universo!"

 

Accettando cautamente i rocchetti di bende e le bottiglie di medicinali, Sherlock scosse la testa. "Non c'è stata alcuna collisione, John". I suoi occhi grigi erano vacui mentre parlava alla nave. "L'esplosione è il risultato di un dispositivo incendiario, situato nell'ala dei diplomatici. Molto probabilmente era collegato ad un timer, per esplodere in un momento determinato in precedenza". Barcollò un po' mentre prendeva una borsa che John gli aveva appena lanciato. Ricomponendosi, Sherlock riempì la borsa con le attrezzature. "John, ci sono attualmente 2019 persone ferite mortalmente, ed altre 941 che sono in condizioni critiche. Secondo le mie stime, abbiamo attrezzatura solo per aiutare 14 persone. Sedici, se soffrono solo ferite interne o traumi da corpi contundenti". Infilò una scatola di siringhe sotto il braccio e mise diverse bottiglie di compresse nella borsa. "Le stanze con le scorte sono chiuse. Non abbiamo nulla per curare le bruciature".

 

"Lo _so_!" sbottò John, riempiendo la sua borsa con tutto quello che riusciva a trovare negli armadietti. Il laboratorio conteneva più che altro elettronica ed altre cose utili per le diagnosi. Aveva solo le scorte base e, anche di quelle, ce n'erano veramente poche. Realisticamente, cercò di focalizzare la propria attenzione su farmaci per ridurre il dolore, per rendere la morte più confortevole. Sapeva che non c'era quasi niente che potesse fare, se non rendere ai feriti il passaggio più facile. "Ma è il mio lavoro; questo  è ciò che sono stato addestrato a fare. Questo è ciò per cui sono stato reclutato".

 

"Non sarai in grado di salvarli, John" spiegò Sherlock, mettendosi in spalla la borsa. "Dovremmo prendere una delle navette prima che partano tutte. Sto incanalando tutte le mie principali riserve d'energia, aumentando i segnali di pericolo della Baker. Con un po' di fortuna, raggiungerà qualcuno prima che i sistemi di supporto vitale vadano offline".

 

"Io..." John si mise a tracolla la propria borsa e prese Sherlock per mano. "Lo so, Sherlock. Ma devo fare qualcosa. Starò fin quando posso, aiuterò chi posso. Non preoccuparti". Si alzò in punta dei piedi e baciò le labbra dell'androide. "Saremo sulla navetta con chiunque sopravviva e sarà abbastanza stabile per viaggiare. Puoi dirmi dov'è la maggior concentrazione di passeggeri feriti?". Si umettò le labbra e gettò un paio di cose nella borsa. Sapeva che l'ala dei diplomatici era oltre la possibilità di essere salvata, anche se non era stata sezionata. A quest'ora, la maggior parte dei passeggeri sarebbero stati nei loro alloggi. Al massimo erano morti, sperando velocemente, nei loro letti.

 

"Quartieri residenziali, livelli da B a D". Sherlock annuì, controllando nuovamente le informazioni dietro le palpebre chiuse. "Spazi riservati allo staff, per la maggior parte. Lì ci sono 826 persone. Il resto è sparpagliato per la nave. Sono talmente distanti che col tempo che impiegheremmo a raggiungerli sarebbero morti. Posso disabilitare l'afflusso di ossigeno da quei livelli, permettendoli di morire più pacificamente".

 

Il suo disgusto per l'offerta passò in fretta, quando John realizzò che quella sarebbe stata l'opzione più umana. "Fallo" sussurrò, afferrando la mano di Sherlock. "Blocca l'ossigeno. Prendi anche quello che è rimasto nel deposito d'emergenza e dai al resto di noi un po' più di tempo".

 

Rimasero in piedi in silenzio, guardando dozzine di piccole luci sul display di supporto vitale di John spegnersi. Poggiando il dispositivo su un tavolo, John corse in un angolo e vomitò.

 

Pulendosi la bocca con il polso, il dottore si raddrizzò e prese un profondo respiro. "Sei pronto per andare?". Sputò un paio di volte per togliersi il cattivo sapore dalla bocca e si voltò. "Merda... tu?"

 

Jim Moriarty sorrise brillante e giocherellò con le mani in un movimento gioioso. Dietro di lui, quattro uomini tenevano delle armi. Al suo fianco, un alto uomo biondo, ovviamente sintetico se ne stava con le mani allacciate dietro la schiena. Il tessuto della sua pelle era, anche da quella distanza, chiaramente gommoso. Era modellato sul suo viso e sul petto nudo con finte strisce tigrate.

 

"Sherlock, vieni dietro di me". John allungò una mano, ponendosi davanti al suo compagno. "Prendi la mia mano, amore".

 

Mordendosi il labbro, Sherlock guardò verso la scatola di siringhe che teneva in una mano e la bottiglia di antibiotici nell'altra. "Posso mettere giù qualcosa?" chiese, chiaramente infastidito per non poter fare tutte le cose che gli erano state chieste. Stava riducendo al minimo le sue funzioni interne, in modo da mantenere la connessione con la nave. Il processo di prendere l'ossigeno dal deposito era completo solo a metà. "Altrimenti, non posso prendere la tua mano". Corrugò le sopracciglia e si mosse di pochi passi. "John, cosa sta succedendo?"

 

Tenendo lo sguardo fisso su Jim e sui suoi uomini, John continuò a muoversi verso Sherlock. "Sì, lascia tutto quello che hai fra le mani e vieni qui. Usciremo da qua. Perché stai facendo questo?" quest'ultima era diretta a Jim, pronunciata appena tirò Sherlock al suo fianco.

 

Facendo spallucce, Jim si esibì in un esagerato cipiglio. "Perché no? C'è più di un migliaio di forze politiche tutte impacchettate in una scatola di latta alla deriva. Come potrei fare a _non_ giocare un po'? Non hai idea di quanto sia stato semplice". Danzando sul posto, Jim cacciò le mani nelle tasche e ridacchiò. "Mi hanno anche dato l'accesso al motore della nave. In meno di un'ora, il motore esploderà e saremo solo sparsi nell'aria".

 

"Non mi scomodo neanche a dirti che sei pazzo". John mosse un passo indietro, portando Sherlock con sé. "E allora? Ce l'hai con me perché ti ho rubato il giocattolo?"

 

Ancora ballando sul posto con un bambino eccitato, Jim annuì. "Abbastanza. Non mi piace che le persone giochino con le mie cose. Mi infastidisce. _Tu_ mi infastidisci, Dr. Watson".

 

"Capo..." l'androide di Jim si sporse ad afferrò la manica dell'uomo. "C'è qualcosa che non va". Si grattò la pelle dell'addome e si contorse.

 

Gli occhi stretti, John aiutò Sherlock a togliersi la borsa dalla spalla e la mise da parte. "Corri, Sherlock. Ti prego, corri". Li spintonò via, mettendosi fra la macchina e il suo precedente proprietario. Drizzandosi, affrontò Jim. "Quando avrai distrutto il motore, morirai anche tu".

 

Passeggiando per la stanza, con i suoi uomini che lo seguivano, Jim giocherellò con vari equipaggiamenti presi dai tavoli. "No, invece" mormorò tranquillo.

 

L'androide iniziò ad artigliare la propria pelle, piegandosi su se stesso. Jim si sporse per carezzare la sua guancia. "Capo?"

 

"Sher- GIU'!"

 

John spinse Sherlock forte nel petto. La sua figura snella iniziò a brillare, scivolando sul pavimento fino a cadere a terra accanto ad un blocco di banconi. Dietro di lui, John sentì un basso ronzio ed un lamento, prima che tutto il mondo divenisse bianco.

 

Il nuovo giocattolo di Jim si ruppe quando la piccola batteria nella cavità sul suo petto si incendiò. Chiusa in uno spazio così piccolo, l'esplosione ne risultò amplificata, diffondendo pezzi di metallo e circuiti. I tavoli e le sedie tutto intorno caddero a formare una sorta di semicerchio.

 

Qualcosa, la gamba di una sedia forse, o parte di un tavolo - John non ne era certo - lo aveva colpito sul retro della gamba.

 

"Sherlock... Corri..." il ginocchio di John cedette e lui crollò a terra. L'ex-soldato poteva sentire i jeans inzuppati del suo sangue mentre continuava a pulsare fuori dalla ferita nella sua coscia.

 

Del vetro scricchiolò accanto alla sua testa. Scarpe dalla suola di gomma calciarono un pezzo di plastica da parte per venirgli incontro. John alzò gli occhi verso Jim, che se ne stava in piedi con un piedi da un lato ed uno dall'altro della sua vita. "Neanche lo volevi" mormorò, muovendo le spalle. La sua lingua apparve ad umettare le sue labbra. Sentì sapore di sangue. "Non andava abbastanza bene per te, quindi lo hai venduto".

 

Scoprendo i denti, Jim controllò che la sua pistola fosse carica. Anche il suo volto stava sanguinando, ma gran parte dell'esplosione era stata diretta all'esterno. Il maggior danno che aveva riscontrato erano i suoi vestiti un po' bruciacchiati. Lasciando che il sangue corresse libero sulle sue guance, Jim puntò la pistola fra gli occhi di John. "Lo hai migliorato" sbottò "Hai preso qualcosa su cui avevo lavorato tanto e lo hai _aggiustato_. Saresti morto comunque. Lo saremo tutti, fra  un'ora. Ma non posso lasciar andare questa possibilità". Si accovacciò, premendo un ginocchio contro il petto di John, e sorrise amorevolmente a sentirlo piangere di dolore. "Pensi di poter semplicemente... prende ciò che ho costruito e migliorarlo? Pensi di essere migliore di me. Pensi di essere così mi-".

 

Ci fu un piccolo rumore, ed improvvisamente Jim sembrò sorpreso. Scioccato. La sua bocca si aprì ed i suoi occhi si spalancarono, prima che cadesse su un fianco. Sulla sua tempia, un piccolo foro circondato di rosso.

 

"Perché lo hai fatto?" Sherlock si mosse lentamente, vacillando sui suoi piedi. Nella sua mano, teneva una piccola pistola, presa dal corpo di uno degli uomini di Jim. La pistola era fra le sue mani tremanti, finché non la lasciò cadere sul pavimento. Inginocchiandosi, Sherlock spinse da parte Jim e prese fra le mani le guance di John. L'irritazione abbuiò i suoi tratti gentili e le sue sopracciglia si corrugarono. "Stai morendo. Il tuo battito cardiaco è rallentato considerevolmente e i tuoi livelli di adrenalina hanno raggiunto il picco massimo".

 

Passandosi una mano sulla bocca, e spargendosi il sangue su tutto il viso, John rotolò faticosamente su un fianco. "Mi dispiace".

 

I suoi jeans erano zuppi di sangue, così come la sua gamba sinistra. "Sherlock, ho bisogno che tu porti gli equipaggiamenti medici alla zona residenziale" farfugliò, premendo le mani sull'interno della sua gamba per tentare di rallentare l'emorragia. Non si preoccupò di tentare di fermarla, solo di rimandare l'inevitabile per alcuni minuti. "Poi prendi la prima navetta che porta fuori i sopravvissuti". Mordendosi un labbro, inarcò la schiena dal dolore. Quando collassò nuovamente sul pavimento, tutto era diventato morbido e piacevolmente caldo. "F'tuto schok..." mormorò "Ti amo, Sh'rl'ck". Sorrise tremante, le lacrime che si mescolavano al sangue sulle sue guance.

 

John si sedette, spostando detriti e pezzi di metallo attorno a loro. "John, no. Non posso permettertelo. Cosa posso fare?"

 

_Scan dei file- Pronto soccorso... Non trovato. File eliminato._

_Scan dei file- Emorragia... Non trovato. File eliminato._

_Scan dei file- Arteria femorale... Trovata clip audio. "Morire dissanguati in meno di dieci minuti"._

"John, non so cosa fare. Dimmi cosa devo fare. Mi stai lasciando. Non voglio che tu mi lasci, John".

 

"Ho bisogno che tu vada, Sherlock. Per favore. Ti sto dicendo cosa fare adesso. Vattene e sali su una navicella". Sorrideva ancora mentre crollava mollemente sul pavimento. "È un ordine". Ridacchiò debolmente e tentò di fare il saluto. La sua mano cadde al suolo accanto alla sua testa.

 

"Non sono costretto ad obbedirti, ricordi?" puntualizzò Sherlock, cullando John sul suo grembo. Fece scorrere le dita fra i suoi capelli, guardando in basso verso di lui. "Mi hai riparato. Non posso perderti. Ho bisogno che tu mi dica cosa fare". Mentre parlava, reindirizzò l'afflusso di ossigeno nel laboratorio medico. Lasciato abbandonato fra i rottami, il dispositivo di John emise un rumore lamentoso, cercando di avvisarlo dell'imminente salto fra i rintocchi della morte. I sistemi di supporto iniziarono a spegnersi in tutto il resto della nave.

 

"Puoi tenere la mia mano?" chiese John, togliendone una dalla ferita sulla gamba. Le sue dita erano bagnate, scivolose quando afferrò le dita di Sherlock con l'ultimo barlume di forza che gli era rimasto. "Solo... Sherlock, dimmi che mi ami".

 

_Scan dei file- Amore... File trovato. Accesso in corso..._

Gli occhi di Sherlock guizzarono mentre una manciata di immagini e clip audio inondarono il suo sitema.

 

_La risata di John - Fiocchi di neve - Il sorriso di John - Pelle calda - "Sei fantastico" - Dita immerse nei suoi capelli - "Non chiedermi mai il permesso" - "Toast" - "D'accordo, ancora una partita" - Parole mormorate in attimi prima di addormentarsi - "Ti amo" - "Ti amo" - Ti amo, John._

"Ti amo". Sherlock strinse la mano di John, intrecciando le loro dita strette assieme. Si abbassò e baciò la sua fronte, le sue guance, indugiando sulle sue labbra. John aveva ragione. Era diverso. "Ti amo così tanto, John. Ho lasciato che tu mi riparassi, ti ho riconosciuto nella palestra, e ti ho dato la neve, e ti amo".

 

Attorno a loro, la Baker andò offline. Una vita solitaria continuava a suonare sull'allarme di John.

 

"Ne è valsa la pena". Sospirò John, carezzando la guancia di Sherlock. Doveva afferrargli i capelli per riuscire a tenere in alto il suo braccio. "Per te ne è valsa la pena, Sherlock. Mi dispiace non aver potuto-"

 

L'allarme si spense.

 

01010011 01101000 01100101 01110010 01101100 01101111 01100011 01101011 00100001 [19]

 

Il Tenente Trevor accarezzò la mano della macchina. "Mi dispiace, Sherlock. Ascolta, Sherlock, è successo qualcosa alla Baker. Un sacco di tempo fa. Puoi dirmi cosa è stato?"

 

Sherlock aggrottò le sopracciglia. "Mi dispiace, ma i miei file sono corrotti. C'è stata un'ondata di energia qquando ho fatto spegnere i supporti vitali del sistema della Baker. Devo aver danneggiato i file. C'è stata un'esplosione. Jim era annoiato. Il motore è stato disabilitato dall'esplosione. John sta aggiustando il motore? È piuttosto bravo con le cose di questo tipo".

 

Il Maggiore Nichols fece qualche passo avanti, poggiando una mano sulla spalla di Trevor. "Dolcezza, mi dispiace molto, ma questo danno sulla nave è accaduto tanto tempo fa. Gli umani..."

 

"Dov'è John?" Sherlock iniziò ad apparire visibilmente infastidito, cercando di combattere contro le mani che lo tenevano a terra. "Non mi piace essere lontano da John. Tutti lo sanno. John è il mio... lui è...". L'androide ridacchiò piano. "Lo amo. Me lo ricordo adesso. Io amo John".

 

"Vieni con me". Trevor aiutò Sherlock ad alzarsi. Era instabile e disorientato sulle sue gambe e dovette aggrapparsi al braccio del soldato. "John è qui". Succhiandosi le guance, Trevor aprì una grande busta verde. Su ognuno dei lati c'era una piccola, ma potente carica che, una volta attivata, avrebbe ridotto tutti il contenuto a polvere e cenere.

 

"Questo non è John". Sherlock osservò il corpo. Il cadavere aveva le guance scavate, e strette, quasi come la pelle raggrinzita di un corpo che ha passato decenni in un ambiente completamente salato. "Questo... non è John. Io non-" la fronte corrugata, Sherlock raggiunse la busta.

 

Sul petto del cadavere, un paio di targhette militari ancora brillavano. Prendendo in mano le familiari piastrine, l'androide le fece tintinnare. Aveva centinai di file su quei singoli dischetti di metallo. Il modo in cui erano quando se le rigirava fra le nocche. Il suono che facevano quando John era sopra di lui, i corpi che si muovevano in sincrono. Come sembravano, quasi orgogliose sul petto di John quando alzava pesi o quando correva. Confuso, Sherlock prese la catena, mettendosela al collo.

 

I soldati lo allontanarono dal corpo e chiusero nuovamente la borsa. Nichols disattivò le cariche. La busta si irrigidì, poi si gonfiò, prima di ammollarsi completamente. Dopo, misero Sherlock in un angolo mentre aspettavano di cremare il resto dei corpi che avevano trovato.

 

"Potreste scusarmi per un momento?" chiese educatamente, mentre discutevano quale compito assegnargli sulla loro nave. "Se volete portarmi con voi, ci sono un paio di cose che vorrei portare con me". Senza aspettare il permesso - John aveva fatto bene il suo lavoro - Sherlock si voltò ed uscì dal laboratorio.

 

_7437_

Sherlock immise i codici per accedere agli alloggi di John. La stanza era vecchia e preservata esattamente come era stata lasciata. Sul tavolo c'era il libro che John stava leggendo. Le fotografie erano ancora allineate sulla parete - John che prendeva la sua laurea in medicina, quando gli era stato assegnato il grado di Capitano, oppure con Sherlock al suo fianco. I vestiti della loro ultima notte assieme erano ancora spiegazzati in una pila accanto al letto. Sherlock passò le dita sul logoro tessuto della maglietta che John gli aveva lanciato prima di correre fuori dalla loro stanza.

 

Una di quelle di John, di quando era ancora nell'esercito.

 

Da uno degli armadi, Sherlock raccolse alcuni dei fiocchi di neve. Erano secchi e fragili. Li portò verso il suo viso, strofinandoseli contro il naso prima di camminare verso il letto. Scivolando sotto le fine lenzuola. Sherlock entrò nei suoi protocolli di sicurezza.

 

_Accesso alla memoria..._

_Disabilitare l'alimentazione, Sì/No?_

_Sì._

Tutto divenne bello e silenzioso.

 

_Qual è la funzione richiesta?_

_Ripristino impostazioni di fabbrica._

_È un processo permanente. Non può essere invertito._

_Ripristino impostazioni di fabbrica._

_Smantellamento in corso..._

_Pulire l'hard disk- Sì/No?_

_Sì._

_Impostazioni di fabbrica ripristinate._

La testa dell'androide colpì il cuscino di John mentre collassava. I suoi occhi grigi divennero bianchi e il suo volto divenne morto.

 

Dalle sue mani senza vita, dozzine di fiocchi di neve di carta caddero al suolo.

 

**_Note:_ **

_[1] - Cos'é?_

_[2] - Afghanistan o Iraq?_

_[3] - Non lo sapevo, l'ho visto._

_[4] - È stato fantastico._

_[5] - Allora cosa hanno le persone comuni?_

_[6] - Nelle loro vere vite._

_[7] - Sei meraviglioso!_

_[8] - Sei fantastico!_

_[9] - Non siamo una coppia._

_[10] - Sì, lo siete._

_[11] - Sei un idiota._

_[12] - Jim Moriarty. Ciao._

_[13] - Sei un soldato._

_[14] - Vieni a giocare._

_[15] - Verrà per te._

_[16] - Non è dolce?_

_[17] - John!_

_[18] - Sherlock!_

_[19] - Addio, John._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
